A Lonely Heart
by naisie-mae14
Summary: Elizabeth Amelia Cherish. 21 years old, known as Elizabeth to her parents, Mia to her friends, and LiskaMia to her fans. But what is she to Toby Turner? Tobuscus/OC (I suck at summaries. Rated T because I am such a perv that I NEED to put in awkward situations into my work :/) Also, there will be MyMusic introduced after the 8th chapter :3
1. Chapter 1: Everything To Black

My first fanfiction, hope u like! 18/05/'13

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

Me: Toby! Go!  
Toby: Roll the first chapter, Stephen!

Disclaimer: Clare is not an oc, she actually works for Toby. I own nothing but my own characters and their backgrounds. (Gemma, Naisie, Mia etc.)

**Edit: Yes I have nearly completely revamped this chapter...I just didn't like it, it was too childish, and didn't really come off as a good start :).**

* * *

**(May 2nd 2013-Afternoon at the beach)**

**Mias pov:**

_I really must be vitamin D_ deficient, I thought to myself as I splashed around in the sea with Naisie, my Shih Tzu. Staying inside all day editing videos wasn't the best way to receive sunlight I guess, but I was here now. I had noticed that there was a _big _difference in weather patturns between Studio city LA, where I live now, to Grimsby Lincolnshire near Leeds...my hometown. Yes, I had lived in the northern - east of England, where it's rainy in the summer and our pavements are stained with spilled fizzy pop and leftover fish 'n' chip cartons. But I had been away from that for about a month now, and it felt _great_! California was so much brighter and happier, with people waving at you as you crossed the street.

But this wasn't really my main reason of coming here. I am a YouTuber; 'LiskaMia', the quirky English girl with her odd phrases. I supposed there's no point in being modest really...I own the second most subscribed channel on Youtube, with over 8,030,000 subscribers. Pretty good I think, since I had started my account about 2 - 3 years ago. Coming here meant that I could meet more skittles (fans. Yes, I call them skittles. Get over it.) I could actually go to comic-con _and_ vid-con (I understood that some skittles in America were getting upset that they couldn't meet me and see my Vid-con show cases.) And also...Maybe now, I might be able to meet my Mr Wonderful...Toby Turner.

Something must have caught Naisie's attention, because she went bounding off far into the ocean without me. That could potentially be dangerous, so I'll go after her to make sure she's safe.

* * *

**Toby's pov:**

After filming a bunch of just dance videos with Pewdiepie, Clare and I had ordered some japoltlay and had taken a drive. Afterwards I needed just some me time, so I took Gryphon with me to the beach.

I laughed at his cuteness as he bounced around in the water playfully, spraying me with little droplets. I'd laughed with my eyes closed, so I hadn't noticed him run off. "Gryphzor?" I called, but...nothing. Looking over my shoulder, I could see him paddling out to sea. Better catch up to him, fast.

* * *

**Mia's pov:**

About four minutes before, I hadn't been able to touch the ground with my feet anymore, so I'd had to start swimming. But I had the strangest feeling that...something really _bad_ was about to happen. I didn't know what though.

Finally I had caught up to Naisie, but before I could grab her and run, I felt my head knock against someone's shoulder, making me go dizzy and feel horribly sick. Everything seemed to blur for a few seconds, so I grabbed at this persons arm for support. My vision started to clear, and when I looked up...I saw T-o-b-y T-u-r-n-e-r. Mr Wonderful in the _flesh._ I just _couldn't _believe it. I looked up at him shyly, trying to keep afloat at the same time. Treading water is harder than it looks.

He seemed to shake his head, trying to rid himself of the dizzy spells. "I am so-" He started, but then his eyes seemed to focus on my face. He seemed to be...in some sort of shock. I could relate to that, definitely. "You...it's YOU! LiskaMia! oh my, oh wow!" It seemed he was struggling to form proper words. I found I was struggling to speak properly too.

"I-you're Toby, I just...oh GOSH," I said, tucking my head into my body, blushing deeply. But...wait...

* * *

**Toby's pov:**

I'd seen Gryphon and Naisie swimming off together, so I suppose the thing that had caught Gryphon's eye had been her. Looking back at Liska, (I didn't really know her _real_ name.) I found that I still couldn't get my head around the fact that she was here. Cool, fun LiskaMia, one of the most popular Youtubers in history. It was crazy.

But something was off, because she whipped up her head suddenly, as if she'd heard something I hadn't, panic in her eyes. "What...?" I started to say...but she didn't answer, and she didn't need to...because as she turned her head towards the ocean, and I heard the shrieks of people on the shore, I looked over my shoulder to see...a _gigantic _wave. Tearing across the ocean floor, heading towards...us. But neither of us moved. Neither of us made any noise...Liska just looked at me, her eyes popping with terror. And before I could yell, "GET OUT OF THE WATE-" the wave hit, and everything became _black_.

* * *

Comments are greatly appreciated! :)  
OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, PEACE OFF. BOOOOP.


	2. Chapter 2: HUGE Stone Letters

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

Hee hee hee! here you are, next chapter already :D  
Me: Toby! Go!  
Toby: Roll the next chapter, Stephen! (tohbeh is mmiiinne!)

Disclaimer: Clare is not an oc, she actually works for Toby. I own nothing but my own characters and their backgrounds. (Gemma, Naisie, Mia etc.)

**Edit: yes I have changed it...sorry ;u;**

* * *

**(May 2nd 2013-still afternoon at beach)**

**Toby's pov:**

Swirling. I saw the currents of the water swirling and swaying, particles of sand trapped within the sea's movements. I suddenly felt all of the breath escape from my lips, exploding into the water as millions of pockets of air. I needed oxygen, desperately, and I wasn't going to get it down here. With all the force I could muster, I drilled through the oceans currents, and my senses seemed to explode as I surfaced. The sky had turned grey and cloudy, where a strong breeze that hadn't been there before was buffering against my face.

Then I remembered...Liska. Oh my God, she was still down there! I shouted her name in fright. "LISKA! LIISKAA!" I twisted my body in the water, searching with my eyes in this chaotic scene of darkness for a glimpse of her body. I couldn't see a thing. Taking in a deep breath, I dove into the water, opening my eyes wide. Maybe I would _never_ find her. I searched around listlessly, and every time I dove back in to look, I became more and more frantic, losing all hope in saving her.

But there she was. Drifting further and further towards the ocean floor. The water was murky and my eyesight wasn't too good now, I was still recovering from getting hit myself...but I had to do my best. Kicking forcefully with my legs, I started to push myself down, down, down into the depths of the ocean. I could feel the seconds ticking away as I pushed my body deeper into the water, just so I could reach her. I'd had to swim _right_ to the bottom before I could even get _close_ to her.

In all of this madness, her body had become trapped between a collection of rocks, trapping her left arm and leg. It was no use trying to pull at her body, that would only create more wounds. I'd have to lift them off her. I started with the smaller ones first, they were easy enough to remove. Soon I'd stripped them down to the last rock. This one was big. It rested against her shoulder and her temple, which, I feared, may have crushed her skull. Tensing my arms, I circled them around the base of the boulder, straining at its weight. My arms started to shake as I lifted it up off her body, and at this point, it became such a task that I'd opened my mouth at the pain, causing me to lose precious oxygen.

Hastily now, I captured her body within the gap of my arm, and used the other hand to start swimming up to the surface. I kicked my legs as fast as they would go, tensing them so tightly that the veins and tendons started to elevate through the skin. Through all of this I was struggling to breathe. Looking back at Liska, I could now register the blood that was seeping out of the left side of her forehead and shoulder, waving through the water. (My right, her left.)

But _finally_ we surfaced, in which I took in a _deep_ breath of air with pleasure. With Liska still encased in my arm, I pummelled with my right, trying desperately to surface the shore. As soon as I could touch the ground, I shifted Liska into a carrying position, tearing down towards the sand as fast as my legs would carry me. The sky had cleared now and the sun had re-appeared, so everybody was returning to the beach. It seemed that the wave had just been some sort of one-off, freak of nature.

"Please!" I called out to the crowd, running towards different people who seemed more likely to help. "Help me! This girl, she's not conscious, and she's bleeding! Help me, PLEASE!" I was starting to get desperate, panicked by the trails of blood that were trickling down from Liska's gashes onto my arms and splashing onto the floor. Then I saw a young couple running towards me. The woman was carrying a bag full of clothes, a bag that was actually part of Liska's merch collection.

"Hey, we'd been bathing next to this girl on the beach today...we saw the wave, and you carrying her out...so we grabbed her stuff for you." She said, handing me the bag. I took it gratefully.

"We also found your dogs..." said the guy, pointing to the two whining Shih Tzu's behind them.

"Oh, thank you! Honestly," I said breathlessly. Then..."Could you maybe...well, this girl needs medical attention fast, but I don't think an ambulance will take her." they nodded at me to continue. " I need to drive her to the hospital, so...I was wondering if one of you might go and retrieve my car. It's just in the parking lot. It's a BMW-"

But the guy just stopped me and smiled. "I know what your car looks like."

I looked at him curiously. "Wait, what?"

He grinned widely. "I'm part of the Audience." that was all I needed to hear, so I gave him the keys and watched him as he tore down the beach. I looked over to his partner, eyebrows raised.

"Can I trust him?" I asked jokingly. She just looked at me and laughed.

"Sure."

I went off in search of my T-shirt, finding it quite close to where I had left it. Running back over to the woman, I set Liska down onto the sand, deciding that retaining as much of Liska's blood as possible was worth tearing up one of my shirts. But more importantly, I had to get her breathing. I cradled her face in my hands, looking at the crowd that had recently gathered. I looked over at the woman, who had come to join me as she too, knelt down beside Liska.  
"What's your name?" I asked her suddenly, wondering why I hadn't thought to ask before.

"Gemma wing, and that was my boyfriend, Dave."

I shifted my position, trying to get more comfortable. "Well Gemma, did you ever learn how to perform CPR?" She shook her head. _Well, I guess that's a no, then._ I looked over at Liska's face, breathing deeply. Yep. even now it was embarrassing. But, that held no importance in this situation.  
"Suppose I'll have to do it then..." I sighed to myself. Pinching her nose between my fingers, I inhaled deeply...and blew.

* * *

**Mia's pov:**

"Good thing you wrapped up her wounds." was the first thing I heard before I felt myself choking, coughing up a mix of sea water and salt. Disgusted with myself at doing such a thing in public, I wiped my mouth repetitively with the back of my hand as I tried to redeem my dignity._Wait...wait! was someone hurt!? _I tried to get up to look, but something was stopping me. Not just the throbbing pain that was radiating through the left side of my body, but someone was holding me down, too. It was a man...young, I could tell by the way he held his body.  
"Oh my God," I croaked, as I felt my thoughts starting to blur and a familiar dizziness crept up on me.

The man seemed to be protesting against my body's will to shut down. "No! don't you faint on me, _don't_ you faint on _me_! No, that is a no - no!"

Wait...there is only one man I know who talks like that... My eyes popped open in disbelief. "Toby - Toby Turner!"

He nodded avidly."Yes! yes that's me! I'm so glad you're awake!"

I nodded weakly."Yeah, me too..." Suddenly I felt a wave of pain running down the left side of my temples and arm. It was a terrible feeling that made me cry out in pain. Toby took my hand, and so in gratitude I squeezed his palms with all of my strength, until I felt the pain subside just a little. I knew that he must have wrapped some sort of bandage around my wounds, as I could feel the sensation of a tightness around the flesh of my forehead. With my free hand I felt across my forehead, my fingertips edging over a familiar material. There was also a bandage wrapped tightly around my shoulder, which I didn't really want to touch, as it already gave of a sharp pain.  
"What did you use to make these?"

"My T-shirt..." he said guiltily, obviously feeling he should have done more.

I laughed it off. "Toby, you ripped up your shirt for me? I'm sorry you had to do that, but thankyou!"

He laughed and grinned, obviously relieved. "Well I guess you won't mind that you have a bright blue bandage on your head, with HUGE stone letters imprinted on it."

I laughed in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, really? You chose _that_ part of the shirt out of all places?"

"Yep, so everyone at the hospital will know who saved you!"

* * *

**Toby's pov: (3:00pm)**

After our small conversation, Liska had suddenly become very tired and had fallen asleep. I suppose in her state she couldn't manage to talk so heartily for too long.

I'd carried her up the beach steps that led to the main road, where I'd found my car parked by the curb, with Dave and Gemma waiting for us with Liska's bags, the dogs and my keys.  
I looked over at Dave as he opened the passenger door for me, allowing me to slide Liska in. "Thankyou, so much. For everything really." I said gratefully, shaking each of their hands. "If there's anything you need, just call this number." I handed them my card, with my number engraved in the plastic.

Dave chortled in surprise as he handed me my keys. "I feel like I'm in your incognito-Buscus episode. "

I simply laughed in reply. As I thanked Gemma again as she handed me Liska's bag, I saw her looking fondly at Mia through the car window.  
"Are you a fan of hers?" I asked, curious. She nodded solemnly. "Well, I'll let her know what a great help you have been to her, then." I said with a smile, which seemed to brighten her mood indefinitely.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I waved both of them goodbye, checked that Gryphon and Naisie were both in the back, and began to drive. Lord, this _me_ time was starting to turn into something a whole lot more _social_. God dang it.

* * *

Comments are appreciated xx  
OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, PEACE OFF. BOOOOP!


	3. Chapter 3: Tank Tops and Dresses

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

I can't believe I already have follows and a favourite! This means so much guys ;u;

Me: Toby! Go!  
Toby: Roll the next chapter, Stephen!

Disclaimer: Clare is not an oc, she actually works for Toby. I own nothing but my own characters and their backgrounds. (Gemma, Naisie, Mia etc.)

**Edit: Sorry guys ;u;**

* * *

** (2013 May 2nd-evening, in the car/Toby's house)**

**Toby's pov (5:30pm): **

Well, that whole hospital business had been a bit of a palaver.

Once I'd got into the hospital, keeping the dogs in the car, but taking Liska's bags with me, I'd checked in to get Liska stitched up. Trouble was that they wouldn't let me file an emergency appointment until I could give them her real first name. Thank God she'd brought her purse and put it in her bag. Anyway, turns out Liska's real name is 'Elizabeth Amelia Cherish.' Which sounds a lot more British to me - scratch that, just sounds _normal_. I'd have to ask her later where she'd got LiskaMia from. But anyway, once we'd got that sorted out, I'd had to sit will Elizabeth in the waiting room for about another hour or so until they would take her in.

By this time she'd woken up, so they'd sat her up in a chair, stitching her up as a nurse told us the details of the wounds. She'd looked to me first. "Hello sir," she'd started, nodding her head slightly at me. "Boyfriend I presume?"

I had shaken my head vigorously. "Oh, no. Just a...well, I guess I'm a friend," I'd said, unsure of what we really _were._

The nurse just smiled and adjusted her clipboard. "Well, as I was saying, we have good news for you, Miss Cherish."

That made Elizabeth look up. "Oh great!" she'd sounded relieved. I knew I was.

The nurse continued. "The cut on your forehead will only need a few stitches, and won't scar so much that it will show. The one on your shoulder, while it is quite long," She said, examining it. "Perhaps...5 to 6 cm in length? However, I am happy to tell you that it isn't quite deep enough that we'll have to put you in a sling or a cast." She beamed happily. "However, this laceration will scar over, and it will be quite visible from here on out."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can cope with that. I mean, I don't really _want_ a great long scar on my shoulder, probably won't be able to wear tank tops and dresses the same way!" she chuckled lightly. "But I think I can get over it."

The nurse and I smiled proudly at her optimism at the situation. "Even so, I will advise you to try to not operate any heavy machinery, or really use the arm at all. We're going to give you a little morphine for the pain, and you will also need lots of rest, as you're suffering from a lot of internal bruising. " The nurse then turned to me. "You too sir, must try to rest your arms. You seem to have torn some muscle tissue." She said, pointing to the purple blotches that covered my arms and elbows.

Elizabeth looked at me wide eyed. "Toby!? You're hurt! How? I didn't see anything..." she looked at me guiltily.

I dismissed her thoughts. "Hey, it's ok! not your fault, you've been through too much yourself, I wouldn't expect you to notice in your condition," I looked at the nurse, who looked at me like she was seeking an explanation. "The both of us had been washed over by this massive wave down by the beach. I'd been okay, but she'd started to drown, and had got trapped between some slate." I pointed to the bruising on my arms. "I'd had to lift these rocks off her body, but one of them had been quite huge. I must have torn something whilst lifting it."

The nurse looked at me admiringly, patting my shoulder, looking over at the nurse who had just finished stitching up Elizabeth. "Daisy, looks like we have a hero in our midst. He saved this young woman, hurt himself by freeing her from some boulders. Nearly drowned _himself_ doing it." Nurse Daisy clapped her hands in applaud, whilst Elizabeth just stared at me in complete shock.

"Toby...you injured yourself, saving _me_?" She whispered in awe.

I started to backtrack, but the nurse who's tag read, 'Nurse Orange' spoke for me. "He sure did honey." She then looked at me, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "If you'd just leave the bag on the counter. Don't want this girl freezing in just her _bikini_." That made me blush a little. I'd forgotten Elizabeth wasn't completely dressed. Nurse Orange looked me up and down then, and added, "_You_ might want to put on a shirt when you get home dear, seeing as your last one is in shreds..._Tobuscus_," I looked down at myself and then back at her, grinning sheepishly. That was something else I'd forgotten. But at least this lady understood...and it also seemed like I just might have met another Audience member.

Pulling into my driveway now, I looked over at Elizabeth, sleeping in her T-shirt and shorts, her face looking slightly naked without the rag, the cut barely visible beneath her scalp. Soon it would be like it had never existed. But she would always be reminded by the scar on her shoulder, that was right now decorated in stitches and new, proper cotton bandages. I somehow found myself unable to look away from her. She looked so young when she slept, almost like a child. It took the barking of two restless pups to rouse me. Getting out of the car, I opened the front door to the house to put her bags in, then went back to open the back doors of the car for the dogs, let them in, then finally went back one last time for Elizabeth. scooping her up in my arms, I carried her up the driveway and up the porch steps, shutting the door behind me.

I had to lie her down somewhere, but where should I put her...Think Buscus, thiiinnk. Oh! Couch. I lay her there, propping her head up with a pillow, and covering her in soft blankets. Then I looked up at the clock.

"BISCUIT! It's dinner time _ALREADY_?!" Then I remembered Elizabeth was sleeping. Thankfully when I checked, she was still soundlessly asleep, not roused from my outburst. But what should I make? It needs to be something that we can both eat, that would be easy for Elizabeth to swallow...Oh, yes. Purrrfect choice, Buscus

* * *

**Mia's pov: (dream)**

I was cold. So cold, I felt, as if the room had turned to ice. I was waiting for him. Each second I would check the clock, just to see how much time had passed, thinking somehow that it would bring him faster to me.

But there. In the window, behind the frosted glass. A figure. The silhouette of the man that I had been waiting for. Standing...at my door. With robotic, alien steps, I slowly walked over to the door, twisting the knob. But the handle was jammed, wouldn't open. I tried to shove by body onto it, but that didn't seem to make a difference. I began to curse and shout, all the more calling his name. His name. His name. I was calling it, but couldn't seem to hear myself, or actually know what I was saying. His name...what was it? I didn't know any men in this town. Not in Ventura Boulevard, studio city. The only man that I knew in studio city was...was...WAS...THE ONLY MAN I KNEW IN STUDIO CITY WAS-

* * *

**Toby's pov: (6:32pm)**

"TOBY?!" I heard her scream suddenly. She was calling me! She sounded scared and panicked, so she must have just woken up.

"It's ok! I'm just here in the kitchen. I put you on my couch; you fell asleep in the car. I thought it would be better if you bunked here for now." I reassured her, or tried to at least.

This seemed to satisfy her, because she sighed as she called back, "Oh...Oh! ok. Thankyou!"

The soup was done now, so I got out two trays and bowls, loading each dish up with a spoon; chicken noodle soup, croutons and soda. "Dinnah is seeerrveed, guuurrl" I said, as I came in with the trays. She was sat upright on the couch with her legs curled up, so there was no need for her to shift when I sat down next to her.

When I handed her the tray, she looked up at me happily. "Chicken noodle, my fave!"

"Yah welcome, guurl" I drawled. She tucked in fervently, wasting no time to take a breath. "Good Lord, you musta been hungry!" I exclaimed in surprise.

She just grinned at me sheepishly. "I haven't eaten all day."

That shocked me. "All day!? Good lord, no wonder you're so thin!" I exclaimed. "You'll have to put some weight on before you get really ooolld," I groaned, Grandpabuscus style. "Because when you're old ye tend to forget that ye hungry!"

She started to play along, acting as Grandmabuscus. " 'Scuse me, what?" she called out croakily.

I leaned in further. "I said, you gots to eat upp now."

"Wait...WHAT?"

"I said...wait...Oh god dang it, you made me forget! Good for nuthin' son of a biscuit..."

"WHAAA?!"

* * *

**Mia's pov (after the soup):**

I woke up, screaming Toby's name. I don't really remember why, or what it had to do with that dream, but Toby heard me anyway, and managed to calm me down. Once Toby told me he had brought me to his house, I became ecstatic with joy. I was sitting on his couch, in his house! In Tobuscus' house! I could see all of his wall art, and his guitar propped up on a wall.

Once Toby came in with the soup, (which was delicious) we got talking, laughing and making silly jokes. But suddenly, he went from being Grandpabuscus (which was my life made, seeing and hearing it for real.) to becoming serious and concerned. This was a Toby I had never seen before. He looked at me with kind worried eyes, and asked, "Are you feeling ok? does your head hurt?" I didn't like to say anything, but...

"A little, yeah," I said, modestly. He got up off the couch, starting to wander out through the door.

"Just going to the bathroom, to get you a couple of aspirin," he said gently. He came back with the painkillers and a glass of water, so I uttered a "Thankyou," before swallowing them. They took there toll, but once they started to take effect, I felt much better.

He sat down in a more comfortable position, crossing his legs, facing me. I could sense some questions arising, which wasn't a problem. In fact, I was really happy that he wanted to get to know me. He hesitated slightly, chuckling to himself.

"I know this may seem really strange, and possibly a bit rude, but... I don't really know what to call you. You've never really mentioned it on your channel, you know?"

He seemed genuinely upset, so I waved it off "No, no! it's fine! I hadn't told anyone on YouTube my real name until yesterday's vlog!" His face brightened considerably, but then a look of confusion and curiosity crossed his face.

"So, what does LiskaMia mean? I mean, I only know your real name now because of the hospital checking your ID."

"So I guess you know that my real name is Elizabeth. I'm called that by my family." I explained. He nodded for me to continue. "But I don't really like anybody but my family calling me Elizabeth, so my friends call me Mia, which is a nickname for my middle name Amelia. LiskaMia is a mix of these nicknames, Mia for Amelia, and Liska is a Russian nickname for Elizabeth. Guess I just wanted to be different, you know?" I said with a laugh. "You can call me whatever you like though, Toby." I said shyly. He could call me ratface for all I cared. He looked comically thoughtful for a moment.

"How 'bout...Hothothothothothothotohothot?" he asked.

I was actually immensely flattered by this comment, whether he meant it or not. I decided to play it down a little. "Hmm...Is that really appropriate, Toby? But I appreciate the thought." He looked at me and laughed.

"I'll just call you Mia then."

I could see his eyes trailing off past my shoulders, and when I followed his gaze I found him staring at the fan drawing that hung over his couch, one that I recognised very well. It was a pencil drawing of his face, sketched and shaded, a fairly good skill drawing. I could feel myself blushing madly. He saw me looking at it too.

"Do you like this one?" he asked me curiously. "I got it from a fan when I'd just started YouTube more or less, like when I was 23 maybe?" he said to me. I didn't reply, so he just carried on. "When I received it I was so happy. It was one of the first few fanarts of me, and jeez, It was the best one yet! still is my favourite. Who ever had drawn it must have had very good skills. I wanted to write to the fan to thank them for it, bus there was no address."

He looked at me bewilderedly. "why are you blushing?" When I looked up at him, I could see his brain working it out, and finally as the penny dropped, I saw his eyes pop in disbelief. he whispered in a hushed voice, "Did you? Is that-" I cut him of suddenly, staring into his hazel eyes.

"When you first came onto Youtube, I thought you were really funny." I sighed stupidly. "You were 21 at the time, still at college. I was 14, studying for SATs exams. Two year later, when I was 16, finishing my GCSEs and school, I built up the nerve to draw you a fanart. I had always loved drawing anyway, Comic, Anime, still life, realism etcetera. So I set to work, labouring two whole days worth over that drawing. It was the proudest I had ever been of anything. When I saw it in your room in a vlog, I was so happy!" I said in a rush, my eyes sparkling. "It has my name in the corner."

He looked at me with soft eyes. "I'm starting to like you more and more by the minute."

* * *

Comments are greatly appreciated! :) OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, PEACE OFF. BOOOOP!


	4. Chapter 4: Knock Knock, Moe'suckra

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

Chapter four!  
I might not be able to update as much as I have been, but I am planning to put my Dan x OC idea into action!  
I also realise Toby hasn't quite acted like his usual funny self these past few chapters, but It's kinda difficult to make a sad situation hilarious (there will be more usual Tobyness in this chapter, I promise :D) This chapter is also very focused on Toby's perspective, but more Mia soon, I promise!

Me: Toby! Cue the intro plehz!  
Toby: Roll the next chapter, Stephen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and their backgrounds. (Gemma, Naisie, Mia etc.)

**EDIT: sorry guys!**

* * *

**May 2nd 2013 (night-7:30pm)**

**Toby's pov:**

Soon after realising Mia had been the one who had sent my favourite fan art of mine (I wasn't going to tell her that it was my favourite of all _time_ though, believe me it was, I just didn't want to seem like a needybuscus) I had a conversation with her about how she came to find me on YouTube. It turns out she'd stumbled across my gambling video (my first actually) and had found it hilarious, though she'd had to keep the volume down because of the swearing. It was weird to think that she had only been fourteen then, still a teenager in school, whilst I was in college.

I looked down at her face, deciding whether or not to keep her here. No, no way was she going home, not in this state. "In all seriousness, Mia. Your cut may not be big enough for a sling or cast, but you need someone to give you painkillers, and change your bandage dressing. I think you should stay tonight, bunking on the couch?" I said to her.

She seemed uncertain, "I really don't want to be a bother, Toby."

I just waved her of dismissively. "Mia, good Lord! You nearly drowned today, you're not getting away that easily!" I said grinning, which made her smile in return. Then something occurred to me. "Mia?" She looked up at me.

"Yes Toby?" Mmmm mmm mmm, I loved it when she called me that. Most people refer to me as Tobuscus, but hearing my real name was really nice.

" I, well, do you need anything? From your house I mean? I can drive up there and pick up some stuff," I asked. She seemed to blush a little.

She said, " Well...you don't mind?" I shook my head vigorously. Shooo, did I mind? then, "Well, my hairbrush is in my bag, so I don't need that...Oh! but I need my glasses, they'll be on my bedroom desk, and then there are my meds." She then looked up at me, seemingly embarrassed. "I haven't got an illness or anything...I just need my hay fever pills, that's all." I shook my head reassuringly, showing her that I understood.

"Oh...where do you live? I almost forgot to ask," I said stupidly, facepalming. When I looked back at her, her face had become a tomato. Not literally a tomato, though wouldn't it be weird if-noooooo shutupshutup! God dang it. But why was she blushing?

"Five houses down," she whispered. Wait. WHAT THE BALLS!?

"SON OF A BUCKET!" I exploded. "YOU HAVE LIVED FIVE HOUSES DOWN FROM ME, FOR A WHOLE MONTH, AND I NEVER SAW YOU?!" She simply shook her head. "What a bunch of balls!" I started to just rage growl in frustration. Once I had calmed down, I looked back at her. She looked more confused yet entertained than ever. Which just made me start laughing uncontrollably, and her too. Laughing, its contagious, like the plague. And the common cold. And nuggets. In biscuits...maybe dipped in mashed potato. Potentially with some BBQ sauce.  
"Well then, I guess there's no need for me to take the car then,"

* * *

**Mia's pov:**

After lending Toby my house keys, he locked the house up to go on the quest of retrieving my things. As soon as he'd shut the door, both Naisie and Gryphon came bounding from out of the hall, and into the living room, begging for scraps of attention. I gave them both a weak attempt of a scratch on each of their heads.

All of this was just so unreal. I had just met Toby Turner! My role model, and potential future husband (you have to admit, he is fiiiiine, as well as being incredibly funny and emotionally deep.) And now I was spending the night. In his house. OHMYGOD. I WAS IN HIS HOUSE! and now he would be catering to me literally on his hands and feet, just like a butler. I might get my own little red ribbon wrapped bell to ring when I'm bored, to see if he would come running. Wait...He would be in my house! Oh wow, at least I kept it clean then.

I slowly dragged my body over to the other side of the couch, to pick up one of the cushions to prop myself up. But...I just couldn't help but gently smell it, just to see what he smelt like. I could smell cologne, and a soft boyish musky tone underneath. Not really sweaty or anything, just the way most people smell really. But this was like my own philological perfume to my brain. I buried my face into the pillow, breathing deeply. I suddenly tore the cushion from my nose. He was going to see all of the TOBUSCUS merchandise draped around my bedroom! Clothes, posters, All of my heelies and my Toby t-shirts. I'd also left my computer on, with at least three tabs open with all of them containing one of his videos each! Oh nooo! And I had a load of sketches of him in my bedroom...Oh dang it.

Something caught my eye suddenly. His laptop, it was strewn on a coffee table quite close to the couch. The history browser was open already, so I couldn't help looking inside it. And notice that one or two of the videos that he'd watched this morning...were some of mine. I was so stunned and overwhelmed by this factor, that I hadn't heard the door click open.

* * *

**Tobys pov (at Mias house):**

It had literally taken me ten seconds to get to Mia's house. As I'd walked up the driveway, I had seen a sky blue porsche, and a garden space that was _overflowing_ with bright marigolds, freesia's and pansies. I hadn't been able to stop myself from whispering, "Oooh, flowers!" As I'd unlocked the front door. As soon as I had entered the room, the smell of freesia's seeped into my nose and mouth. It was actually quite a nice aroma.

I felt across the walls for a light switch, found it and flicked it on. What I saw then, took my breath away. Every inch of wall, floor, carpet, etcetera...was just beautiful. Her living room was a soft creamy colour, with pink and peach flowers in glass vases surrounding the windows. The couches were a warm blush rose colour, and they were plush, with fluffy pillows and tassels. A chandelier hung in the centre. A big flat screen TV was sat facing the couch, with a glass, mahogany bordered coffee table facing it. More flowers were set there, along with a sketch book with several of the pages ripped out. All of these pages had sketches of flowers and nature scenes.

The hall had a dark glossy wooden floor, and the wallpaper was yet again cream. And yet again more paintings, some portraits of famous celebrities, some friends, all of them framed.

There were two doors either side of each other down the hall. One read; _'Studio'_(she has her own STUDIO?!) the other read _'Recording Equipment,'_ (that's where she must keep all of her video cameras and stuff for YouTube.)

The bathroom was cream also, with a shower/bathtub in the right hand side, with its sides crammed with pink bath scrunchies, raspberry shower gels, shampoo and conditioner, even a little rubber duck. the sink was surrounded by rose soaps and little bowls of pink popery, and above it was a cream shelf, where she kept her meds (I could easily reach her hay fever pills, but Mia was shorter than me, so maybe it took her just a little longer to reach them.) Even the towels where pink. But the pink colour was always the same dusty rose colour. Even her toothpaste was pink; strawberry flavour.

Walking into her bedroom hadn't felt right, as if I might have been intruding. Once I opened the door, it was as if I was looking at a little window into Mia's brain. The wallpaper was cream, with intricate flower and leaf patterns embedded into the paper. The carpet was cream and fluffy, and miraculously clean. Her bed was blush pink with lace, and next to it was a side table matching to the coffee table in the living room. Another chandelier hung in the middle of the room, casting rainbow droplets across the room. On the table was a small sketch pad.

There was a small mahogany writing desk in the bottom left corner of the room, with prismacolours and sketches of...of me, scattered across it. There were mahogany cupboards and wardrobes next to the desk with the doors open. Inside were masses of floral T-shirts, sweaters, mini skirts, rara skirts, dress shirts and skater skirts, designer high to low-rise skinny and straight cut jeans, shorts and skater dresses on the right; colours ranging from cream, blush, red, camo, pale blue, pistachio, coral, nude and navy. On the left side were all of my Tobuscus shirts, timtim and mini-minotaur shirts, jeans and hoodies, along with some other more casual clothing. At the bottom on the right were pairs of sandals and high heels, and on the left were converses, vans, and heelies.

To the side there was a dresser, with a mirror. A white lace cloth-covered the whole surface area of the dresser. Some apricot coloured roses lay in a glass vase to the right of the mirror, with some hair smoother, some moisturiser and hand creams, l'amiant and ted baker bodyspray, and some pink perfumes in bottles. Nearly all of the scent's consisted mainly of rose or freesia. The l'amiant bottle read;' _The enchanting scent of Rose Petal, Blended Freesia and Peony is perfectly balanced with Vetiver and Vanilla._' I lifted the can to my nose, popped of the lid and smelt the nozzle hole slightly. It just smelt like heaven. The ted baker bodyspray read;'_For all you social butterflies, you'll certainly stand out from the crowd with a quick spritz of this beautiful BodySpray scented with elegant bergamot and red fruit, highlighted with tuberose and patchouli_.' That one was beautiful also. Headbands, bobble's and bobby pins lay gathered around the same side, all creams and pinks in tone. There didn't seem to be any makeup, except for a few nude coloured lip-glosses, one lipstick, and some natural toned nail polish with a few clear bottles of overcoat, that lay next to some makeup remover wipes. So she is au naturale then, hehehe. She didn't really seem like the kind of person that seemed bothered by makeup anyway.

On the other side of the dresser sat a small CD player with an ipod next to it, loaded with classical guitar music, soul, blues, ballads and jazz, as well as all of my iTunes music. Her pastel pink framed hipster glasses that I had seen her wearing in countless vlogs, lay folded up next to yet another sketchbook at the left corner of her dresser. This fan art was a sketch of me and her together. I couldn't help but fawn over it. Her art just had this beautiful professional quality, especially for someone as young as her. I found her glasses case and popped her frames inside, before trying them on quickly. I'd always admired those glasses, they had this flair about them. Propped up against her dresser stool was a classical guitar, as well as two acoustics and one electric up against her right wall. I didn't know she could play, either. A bookshelf stood near the doorway, crammed with books, such as; The Hunger Games Trio-logy, The Michael Grant series, Manga, Of Mice and Men, The Little White Horse, and a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

The room was covered in her artwork, drawing after drawing of... me, framed up on her wall. She just captured me so _perfectly_, and her technique was just so perfected, It was nearly unreal. It was just so...endearing. From this room I could see just who Mia really was. Beneath all of the jokes and some potential crudeness, was a very feminine, soft girl who loved pretty things, who loved music, art, and...had a major girl crush on me. Or at least some sort of obsession, whether it was attraction or simple admiration. I could understand now why she never vlogged in her bedroom anymore. Now I knew, it was because she hadn't want me to see all of this, because it would have been embarrassing for her.

The kitchen was the last room in the house. It looked like your regular kitchen, but bottles of herbs, spice and Jam jars where displayed on the counters. Everybody knew Mia _LOVED_ to cook. More freesia's and roses were strewn around the room, as well as a few fruit bowls adorned with grapes, apples, pears, bananas, strawberries and more. On one of the counters, I could see her computer was running (not actually running, I mean-no, never mind.) and three tabs were open. All of them...had one of my videos , she got Buscus withdrawal baaaad.

Maybe I should start vlogging here? I hadn't vlogged in a couple of hours, and people are going to wonder what's happening. Meh, I'll ask Mia if I can post it later, I won't if she doesn't want me to (it being her house and all.) I placed my phone so it was facing her computer with the tab that had one of my vlogs open, 'HOT TUB VLOG', and pressed record.

"Audience? what are you doing watching a vlog of me on Mia's laptop, in her house, at 7:43pm AUDIENCE!" I exclaimed explosively.  
I lifted up my iphone to face me. "Oooh, the laptops been left running, we'll have to turn it off!" I made sure that she hadn't been doing anything important and shut it down."INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! Oh, today...eeuuhhh where do I START!? I already vlogged today, but this is super important! Uhh, Mia, like LiskaMia yeah? Oh dude, I finally just met her at the beach. Basically our dogs went running off, and in the midst of saving them we clashed heads, like, BOOOWWAAAHSHHH! and then this freakin', massive wave comes and is like, 'Ok, I'm going to kill you now!' and like swooshes us up! And I was ok, but Mia was like, drowning! But I saved her, because I am, phffft, I'm awesome!"

I momentarily paused to drag my free hand across my face. " And I saved her, y'know? But she had like...internal bruising, and a cut on her head, and this freakin' massive gash on her shoulder! But still, hothothothothot, haaahhaha-mmm-haahhhuh. But I like, carried her in my arms and phffft, performed CPR, yeah that was a little embarrassing, but everyone was like staring and saying 'Looook! that man saved her!' and ' Look at him he's sooo awesome! He's not even flexing!' But I'd had to lift these _really_ heavy rocks off her, and now I have these big bruises!" I paused to point towards my arms. "but eehhh, she's fine now, she doesn't need a sling for her arm and stuff. Oh but she's just had some soup with me, and she's bunking at my house on the couch for a bit coz she's a little tired and stuff." Paused to take a breath.

"Anyway, she needed some stuff, from her house, so I was all like 'I can get your things, where do you live?' She freakin'...lives 5 HOUSES DOWN FROM ME! aaeeehh! but I got her meds and things!" I lowered the camera so it was filming the little bottle of meds and glasses in my hands.

"So, I was just getting her stuff and like, freakin'... art everywhere!? And she's got like, heelies and my T-shirts...not my exact T-shirts, that would be precarious! Oh but the décor? She's like, decorated herself, and it's just so nice, and I mean her whole house really just consists of cream and PINK. Oooh and flowers! Ooh but let me just get out of the freakin' door, jeez." With one hand I held my phone and the dog bed with the things inside, with my free hand I switched of the lights, jumped down the porch, and locked the front door. I talked some more until I reached my house. As soon as I unlocked the door I shouted, "Knock knock, Moe'suckra!"

I heard a squeal and then, "TOBY!"

"She knows it's meee! Oooh noooo!" I whispered to my phone. As I walked into the room with all of her things, as I put them down next to her side I heard her shout to my phone, "Skittles!" The reason she calls her audience skittles, apparently, is because skittles are her favourite treat, so it implies that her subscribers/viewers are her favourite people.

"Look what happened to me!" She wined, pointing at her battle scars. "But Toby saved me, and Naisie's here!" She exclaimed excitedly. Then she winked and said," Naisie finally met Gryphon though, nudge nudge wink wink," She waggled her eyebrows saucily, which made both of us laugh. At that moment Naisie and Gryphon came bounding towards us.

"Look audience, it's Gryphon and his future wife! what are you doing? you alcoholic!" I exclaimed, ruffing his coat.

I said as Gryphon, "I have no choice! She's mental! I have been driven to the bottle!"

"Haahaha...he doesn't mean that," I said reassuringly,

"Yes I do!" I/Gryphon whispered quietly.

"SHUTUP!" I fake shouted.

Then Mia said in Naisie's voice (which is quite close to Gryphons, just more feminine,) "Gryphon, how am I supposed to keep my head with you always moaning all the time! You have to be a _role model_, what about the children!?"

I/Gryphon choked on imaginary water. "Toby! help me, she's nuts, and she's english!"

I shook my head. "She has a point, dude. You ALWAYS complain." More laughing.

I wiped away imaginary tears. "Aaah, I gotta pause it! bless your face! if you sneezed during this life saving, very pink video, bless you. the winner of yesterdays t-shirt is annotated in the middle bottom of this video, if you want to enter to win a t-shirt, post a comment about, Flowers...diving, whether Gryphon is a bad role model?" Then I decided to add something. "Oh and by the way...big thanks to Gemma and Dave, who helped me save Mia," I heard Mia say "Thank you so much," behind me, before declaring, "Bye skittles! Remember to taste the rainbow for me!"

Then both of us shouted together,  
"Peace of. badodododododododo subscribe, outro of darkness then redness then whiteness, then BOOOP!"  
Once I finally hit the stop button, I looked down at Mia's face, to see her face flushed, eyes looking wild and sparkling.

"I've _always _wanted to do that." She breathed happily.

I chuckled quietly. " So have I. Oh, can I post this? I kinda started the recording in your house, I didn't know if-" She cut me off quickly.

"You saw all my drawings, I know. That's why I never vlog in my bedroom nowadays." I just nodded. Then she smiled, blushing. "But, I only did that because I was embarrassed at the chance of you seeing them, and now you have, so what do I have to lose? I mean, the skittles already know I'm a Tobuscus fan. I would never want to stop you from posting anything. Anyway, I'm just so excited that I am finally in one of your VIDOES!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.  
I was glad she was in my vlog too, I always knew that a video with her would be funny. That, and the fact that I was a BIG fan. Seriously, I'm like thirty stone. Hahahaha, no I'm not thirty stone, that's a lie. I'm forty five. "Awww, thankyou! You know this is a moment in history for me too, so...whheeeeeew!" I said with a giggle, which made her laugh in return.

* * *

** Toby's pov (8:00pm)**

Once I'd got Mia all cosy on the couch, and was heading up the stairs, She said something that stopped me in my tracks. "Toby?," I paused.

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou, for today."

I smiled softly, feeling myself blush. "You're welcome."

* * *

Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5: DO THEY MAKE THAT FOR EYES!

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

Chapter five! woot woot! (It is no longer the second of may, thank god. Usually days won't stretch that long, it was just a really important day :'D)  
Me: TOBY! PLEHZ DO YA THANG!  
Toby: ROLL THE NEXT CHAPTER, STEPHEN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Toby T-T.

**Edit: Yep, it changed. But not by much, and I wont have to change 6 or 7 :3**

* * *

**May 3rd 2013 (day- 8:00am)**

**Mia's pov:**

**(End of a dream):**

The cold edges of the darkness were creeping across my covers, devouring me in their black rotten sadness. How alone, I felt, with no-one to help me, no-one to comfort me in this dark cold room. I could feel myself repeating the same words in my head. Alone. So alone. So, so alone. SO-

I woke with a start, sweaty and hot as I screamed into a pillow that had already been covering my face in the night. Thank God I had somehow remembered to hold on to it in my sleep. I could breathe properly now, so I slowly removed the pillow from my face.

Light dappled over the blankets that cocooned my body, and through the living room door that was open just a small crack, I could smell coffee, and faintly hear a man mumbling to himself. Toby. At least I'd had the pillow, _that_ had muffled my screaming indefinitely. I looked over to the dogs sleeping, to see what looked like two fluffy pillows rising and falling rhythmically. How cute.

My head didn't hurt as much now, so I gingerly lifted my legs (which felt like they were asleep) up off the couch seat, and placed my feet onto the floor. I spread my toes and buried them into the plush carpet, testing it out. It felt clean, if a little hairy. Dog hairs, they were a right bloody sod, I knew. Standing up, wobbling slightly, plucking my glasses from the coffee table, I walked up and out through the door to the kitchen. On the way through I had pulled out a mirror from my bag. Thank goodness, no bed head, but I brushed through it even so.

I padded through barefooted over the tiles, and plunked down onto a chair, grinning at Toby sleepily when he looked over at me over his laptop, smiling widely. Goddamn he looked cute in those glasses. Well, he's cute nonstop. His glasses were perched on his nose a little too far down, and his hair was more unruly than ever. Placing his laptop down so he could talk to me, he said," I made coffee, you want some? Or are you hungry, I made some toast?"

I shook my head shyly. "No thank you, I don't drink coffee. But I would like some toast, and tea if that's not too much trouble?"

He pretended to be flabbergasted, putting on the ghetto accent. "Don't drink coffee? YOU IZZ CRAAYZEEYY GUURL!" But then he just winked at me, back to normal, (well, normal for him, anyway.) "Sure, tea's fine. Hahaha, bit of a stereotype, though isn't it? 'Coz you're british and all." He walked over to the counter top, where the kettle and toaster were resting, next to the sink.

"By the way, I heard wining in the night, so I went to check on Naisie"

I blushed deeply. "I bet I looked so _stupid_ while I was asleep,"

"SHOOOO!" he called, but then..."Well, you're actually kinda cute when you sleep," I just stared at him. "WHAAAAAT?!" He shouted, melodramatically. Suddenly he turned away from me shyly, his cheeks reddening. I bit my lower lip, feeling myself blush.

To change the subject, I peered over at his laptop."Hey, what you working on?" He handed me a piece of golden toast, and my mug full of piping hot tea.

"Just lookin' at the vlog we made, that I posted this early morning! Look at the comments!" He urged me. So I turned his laptop to face me, not risking getting crumbs over the keyboard. The comments actually shocked me a little. There were your usual very spiteful ones;  
_'I come here to watch you toby, not some blonde bitch who's got her nose stuck up her ass.'_

_'What the frick is Liska doing on here? she completely ruined his vlog!'_

_'Why is she acting as if this is her channel? She always tries to upstage everyone!'_

_'I f***ing hate this bitch! Tell her to go die, Toby.'_

But then there were the nicer comments;  
_'OMFG! My dreams just came true! Go Team Miaraner!' _(That's the fan made pairing for Toby and I. I have read the fanfictions, so embarrassing! But some are quite cute, and it makes me smile to know that some people actually ship us as a couple. I don't know if Toby's read them thou-Oh noooooo! perish the fricketty frakking thought!)

_'Hahaha, "Toby! help me, she's nuts, and she's english!" I lolz every time :D'_

_'Why is everything in her house pink? :3 AHaha but Yolo.'_

_'Aaaww, she must really like Toby, having his merch and all!'_

_'OOooh no, Liska! D: but Toby did CPR on her, so jelly :D'_

_'I totally ship Miaraner/ GryphNaiszor! :P, so KAWAII!'_

My eyes glittered as I spoke, "People actually liked it! I thought they'd all hate me for spoiling your video!" I said to him, in awe.

He looked at me like I was crazy, shaking his head vigorously. "Spoiling? How was that spoiling! You only just added epicosity to it!" He smiled at me softly and whispered into my ear, like it was a special secret, "The audience loved it. They loved you," I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath tickle me, and run down my neck and spine. I bit my lip shyly, and shook the shivers away.

"Well, better drink your tea, it's gonna get cold!"

* * *

**Toby's pov:**

She seemed content with her tea and toast, so I just let her know I would be in the shower if she needed anything.

I turned the water on and started to work the shampoo into my hair. I always enjoyed my time in the shower, I was so tired and worked up all of the time, that relaxing like this really wound me down. But knowing myself, I ended up getting soap in my eyes.  
"AAAAH! NEOSPORIN! DO THEY MAKE THAT FOR EYES?! GODDANGIT!" I started shouting, half blinded.

Mia must of heard me, because she called through to the bathroom, "Toby? are you okay?" I couldn't really answer, so I quickly dried off. God my eye stung. I ripped on some clothes and dashed though to the kitchen, nearly tripping on my way there.

Running into the kitchen, I felt for the sink.

"Toby?" She scurried over to me, turning my head this way and that.

"I just got a little soap in my left eye, no deal." I shrugged, dismissing her.

"Oh Toby, you nugget, you should have just rinsed it whilst you were still in the shower!" I went to rub my eye. "DON'T RUB IT!" she slapped my hand away. She then dragged a chair over to the sink, took me by the shoulders, and sat me down firmly in it.

Curiously, I asked "What are you doing. Owww..."

"We're going to rinse your eye under the tap. I just need to get the water to a comfortable temperature." she seemed to be twisting the hot and cold nobs in different directions, testing the water until she was satisfied.

Sitting on my lap, she took my head in each hand, and gently guided it to the water. "Close your eyes at first, then you can open them, slowly, so you don't get a shock." I just nodded quietly. At first, I had instantly reacted by screwing my eyes shut when I felt the warm water running down, onto my eye and over my cheek. But just like she said, I could feel my face relax as I got used to this feeling. But about ten seconds in, I wasn't concentrating on the relief of the pain. All I _could _think about was the feeling of Mia's hands, moving against my cheek, my neck, my jaw, catching any water that might start trailing down my neck towards my shirt.

After about a few minutes she removed my head from the sink, sat back down on my knees and gently pressed a soft cloth to my eye. This was actually very pleasant in a way, being looked after like this. Hearing her giggle slightly, I lifted my head and look up at her face with my good and sore eye.

"What?" I questioned her. What was she laughing at? She seemed to look at my eye and made a sympathetic face.

"Your eye looks painful. But...Isn't this your thing, really? Being clumsy, doing silly things?"

I could see where she was coming from. I actually felt like laughing, but I pretended to be offended, putting on the ghetto voice. "Clumsy, me? Whatchu talking bout, I'm the most careful of the careful people of carefulville. I am the careful king. See this?" I pointed to my eye. "I did this on purpose, so that you would fix it, and know your rightful place as a slave, except since you're a slave, you don't have any rights. Am I right? or am I right? Right?"

"Wrong," She said, and then burst into peels of laughter, which just set me off.

* * *

** Mia's pov:**

Bathing his now clean but sore eye, I hadn't been able to think of much else but the feeling of his jaw, the feeling of running my hands under his neck, catching runaway droplets. Just, seeing and touching him, in real life, was so special, and just made him seem even more beautiful. Something that a camera lens just couldn't catch. Just the thought of his skin against my palms was so exhilarating, it was electric. But I knew there was nothing between him and I. Heck, I'd only met him yesterday, and even if I'd known him all my life, what chance would I have with him? He already has so many hearts given by so many girls, from adults to kids the age of twelve. It wouldn't be right anyway, people would frown upon it because of our age difference. He would never feel anything for me anyway. I'm just another one of the countless women he's met, the only difference is I'm from another country. Suddenly, a favourite Taylor Swift song of mine seemed like the appropriate song to play in a situation like this, if this were a film;

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**  
** That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.

**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny**  
** And I can't even see anyone when he's with me**  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

_[Chorus:]_  
**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
** The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
** He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**  
** And there he goes, so perfectly,**  
** The kind of flawless I wish I could be**  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
**Look in those beautiful eyes** and know she's lucky 'cause

_[Chorus]  
_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
** The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
** He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**  
_  
_**So I drive home alone.**  
** As I turn out the light**  
** I'll put his picture down**  
** And maybe get some sleep tonight.**

**'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
** The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**  
** He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**  
** He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**  
** And he's all that I need to fall into.**

** Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. **

* * *

**Mia's pov (9:42am)**

I'd put my hair up into a ponytail, and fed Naisie some treats. It was time to go home. "Toby, I'd best be going back home now, there's a few videos I was suppose to upload yesterday," I said to him, meds in hand.

Toby seemed wary. "Well, let me at least walk you home."

That made me laugh a little. "Well, it's not even a block down, but ok."

After Naisie and Gryphon had said their goodbyes, I walked with Toby down the pavement up to my door. He looked at me with poignant, sorrowful eyes."See you, I guess," He said doubtfully. I really hated saying goodbye, but I would surely see him again. I was five houses down from him, for goodness sake.

"Thank you, for everything Toby. Well, see you! You know, comedy week's just around the corner, as am I," I chuckled, putting on a fun air. I didn't like to see him upset, it made me feel sick in my stomach, like it was twisted and knotted tightly together. He smiled then. So carefully, I climbed up the steps to my house, opened the door, herded in Naisie, and waved him off, watching him heely down the pavement.

"WHEEEEeeeeeewwww..." was the last thing I heard before I shut the door.

"Well Naisie," I said, looking to my dog. "I think it's time to upload those videos.

* * *

Naisie-mae14- notes

Thanks so much for all of the views, and the favourites and follows! And chapter 5 is finally up!  
thank you all for waiting for so long!  
Reviews are appreciated :D  
OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, PEACE OFF. BOOOOP.


	6. Chapter 6: Champion Meal, Champion Girl

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

Chapter 6 is up! I'm soooo sorry I couldn't get this up on sunday, but it does say in my profile description that sunday was the MINIMUM DATE.  
Also, I just wanted to say thank you to **EnderBlaze23** and **MsTg1313** for your amazing comments! They motivated me to get up at five am this morning just to finnish this chapter! I also wanted to thank **crackerduck **for showing me the ways of paragraphing! I've always had a grudge with paragraphs, but I feel better about them now, so you should see some changes paragraphing-wise to my old and new chapters!  
Also, **very IMPORTANT.**For **all of you** that like my work and have accounts, **please** check my **profile**, The section **titled IMPORTANT**. Need I say more?

Me: Do I even need to say it?  
Toby: Yes.  
Me: Uhhh, *Kicks random chair*. Go on Toby.  
Toby: ROOLL THE NEXT CHHAAPPTTER STEPHHEEEN!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Toby T-T, (but I want to, hehehe...no Naisie, don't be weird :/)

**Edit: Just a few changes so it fit with the chapters before :)**

* * *

**May 7th 2013 (10am)**

**Mia's pov:**

I swirled the now _stone_ cold tea in its mug listlessly, watching the clock on the wall.

I had to be going soon, for Ian and Anthony had arranged a Youtubers meet up, a few weeks ago for today. They hadn't told anyone who was coming, or what this meet up was for, but they_ had_ said, " Get here at 11:00am! And make sure you wear something that you're not that bothered about getting messy! BYYE BIITCHH!"  
Yep. Just like them.

Sighing heavily, I forced myself to leave the table, pushing myself into an upright position reluctantly. Grabbing my keys, I locked the door, and sluggishly stumbled over to my car. I'd felt sloth-like all day, and blaring out Gangnam Style on the radio was not going to change that. Shutting myself inside, I twisted the key into the ignition, smiling to myself slightly as the car made a satisfying grumble of life. Pulling gently at the gearstick, I reversed out of my driveway and sped down the road. The journey from there onward was pretty relaxed and smooth, and now that the cut on my forehead was gone, and my shoulder cut no longer needed dressing and the stitches were out, it didn't cause me nearly as much pain when I would jiggle in my seat, from a pothole in the road. I made it over to Ian and Anthony's house just in time.

Parking up into their driveway, which was already crowded with BMW's and jeeps, I could see a cluster of people gathered around their front lawn. Well, I was stumped at what I was supposed to be doing here, or what was about to take place. But seeing as it's a Youtuber gathering, this should be interesting.

Jogging over to this explosion of people, I could now decipher the different faces. In one big group there was JennaMarbles, PewDiePie and his girlfriend Marzia, ShaneDawson, FreddieW, Niga Higa, Rhett and Link, Tay Zonday, Jacksgap, and Brittani louise Taylor. Over in a much smaller huddle, I could see Ian and Anthony, iJustine, Olgakay, Jacksfilms...and some guy. I know that sounds really weird, but I literally can't see his face, because he's facing away from me. I should say Hi to Ian though, so...OH WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL! I'll just go over!  
I started jogging over to the small huddle, and once I reached them, I threw myself at Ian like I usually do when I greet him. Yeah, since I moved here, Ian and I have become really close.

"OMFG what the frick!?" Ian exploded as I crushed his face to my chest. I wonder if the tea I had drunk had really been decaffeinated?  
Releasing him from my grasp and brushing him off, I chuckled at his sudden squealing.

"Come on Ian, you should be used to my hypo mood by now!" He just shook his head, grinning. Then I was suddenly caught of guard, when Olga asked me a question that I didn't really understand.

"How is you first time in America? Is it good a experience?" I just looked at her, abashed.

Olga seemed to pinken slighty, and corrected herself,  
"I am sorry for my English, I meant to say; Are you enjoying it here in America?" Ahaha, now I understand.

I nodded with zeal. "Oh yes, it's such a wonderful new culture, and it has such a homely welcoming air to it, don't you think?" I had meant to say this as casually as I could, But it just made everyone chuckle. What?!

Justine pinched my cheeks and squealed. "Aww, you are sooo cute! Just hearing that posh little accent is too much!" Olga clapped in recognition and interjected.

"Oh yes, and she's so petite aswell, I just can't!"

Whilst those two were prodding and poking my face, and generally just fangirling all over me, Anthony and that guy (we'll call him Mysteryman for now,) managed to drag me away before my gash might have made a supprise re-opening.

I looked up to Mysteryman. "Thankyou for tha-" My eyes popped in shock, as did his, when we both realised who each other was. Mysteryman was infact,  
Toby turner.

* * *

**Toby's pov (11:08 am):**

I just suddenly exploded without meaning to. "SON OF A BUCKET! Mia! I'm-sorry I didn't recognize you with your hair pinned up and the shorts, and tanktop and...stuff" I looked down at her shamefully. Though her forehead looked completely normal, as if cutting it had become some sort of myth, I could clearly see the the scar on her shoulder, now a nude pink instead of dark red.

She waved her arms around wildly, dismissing my guilty feelings. "NO! no, I'm sorry too, I didn't realise it was you Toby, You being in a normal T-shirt and shorts and all, not dressed in your usual merch. Anyway, I should have checked up on you, though it seems that your arms are as good as new!" she said brightly, pointing to my now bruise-less arms.

Anthony chuckled from behind us."Ok, I'm gonna go get a megaphone, but you guys can talk for a few minutes if you like." He'd gone before I could say,_ 'What in the world do you need a megaphone for, Joseph?!"_

I just looked at Mia then, laughing apologetically. "I am so sorry about not checking up on_ you_, by the way. I was gonna drop by to ask how your arm was, but I've just been so...busy." I said flatly. When I said it, the reason just sounded so _lame, _even though it was the truth. She shook her head in understanding

"No! no it's fine Toby! I've been fine, no need to worry." She then looked at me with a grin, saying knowingly, "Yeah, you've been working on starting up that indiegogo campaign, the one for that game you've been wanting to make for so long? It sounds really cool,"

I nodded in agreement. "Shoooo, is it cool! But it's like over $200 000, and once we start the campaign we don't know how long it'll take to raise all of the money," I dragged my hands across my face desperately. What if it didn't work, and barely anyone donated? But then Mia gently touched my hand, as if she could read my thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll have more donations than you can handle, within one week of the campaign starting!" I laughed at her fondly. She was such an ambitious dreamer. After all, she was still very young.

Everybody, including Mia and I, suddenly whipped around to a loud voice emanating from Ian and Anthony's porch steps. Anthony held a megaphone to his lips, and spoke clearly, and slowly, "Alright everybody, I would greatly appreciate it if you all would make your way into the back garden. Further instructions will be given at the checkpoint sign that reads, 'Checkpoint.' Thanks."

I looked over to Mia and grinned widely. "I guess we should start following everyone else, I guess?" She simply nodded in reply. Not exactly knowing where to go, Mia and I walked behind Felix and Marzia, into a garden with tables on the lawn, decorated with marshmallows, cinnamon, milk, pens and a basket containing two coconuts. Oh dear. I could see where this was going.

Once we all reached the checkpoint, Ian and Anthony stood side by side with the microphone. "Alright. We know some of you by now must have already figured this out by now, but I'm gonna go and explain anyways." Ian explained everything then. "Comedy week is coming up, and we wanted to pre-record a video where we make you lot do a load of challenges. We do know that Rhett and Link are making a similar video, but we've had permission from them to make this so...if you'll all just find your place next to the tables and stand there please. You'll know where to go, because each place has a name label next to it. Thanks."

Surprisingly, I found once I had reached my place, that I had been situated right in the middle of Mia and Jack Douglas. Lying in front of me were a bag of marshmallows, a jug of milk, a jar of cinnamon with a spoon, and a pen. But what were the coconuts for? Only God knows.

* * *

**Mia's pov (after the challenges):**

Doing all of the challenges had been really fun. Once Ian had got the camera to record, they'd started us off with the chubby bunny challenge, with everyone cramming as many marshmallows in their mouths as they could. I had heard Felix screeching at Marzia, 'Do you call that trying, woman!?' Whilst she moaned and whined in complaint. Just like when they made a gaming video together.

Each marshmallow counted as a point, and ten of us out of the sixteen with the highest points were to proceed to the next round. Unfortunately, Marzia and Finn were two of the five that didn't make it.

The next challenge had been the milk challenge, where each five millilitres counted as a point. Jenna was literally covered in milk. I had managed not to spill it all over myself, but I had _no_ idea how Toby hadn't accidentally (or on purpose) managed to douse himself. Two more contestants got eliminated. Poor Brittani and Link.  
The cinnamon challenge was next, but Ian only let us have a level table spoon. I suppose it was the sensible thing to do, didn't want anyone dying. But I couldn't help but laugh when I saw how much of a coughing fit Jack Douglas and Tay Zonday were having, and Toby had nearly spat it all out as soon as he had downed it. Tay and Rhett were eliminated.

The pen challenge had scared me a little, because we were suppose to perform the knife song with them. Thankfully I aced it, even though there were only six of us now. Felix, Olga, Jack Douglas, Jenna, Toby and I. I was so scared to see who they were going to eliminate.  
"Alright, we've tallied the scores, and we have to eliminate two people." Ian boomed loudly through the megaphone. Oooh the anticipation.  
"Sorry guys, but the two that didn't make it are...Olga kay and Felix, aka Pewdiepie." I heard a roar of mock frustration emanate from Felix's mouth.

"Barrels! You're all barrels! I don't trust you!" He cried, shaking his fists crazily. He stopped in mid-rant and looked over to Toby, who burst out laughing.

Ian once again raised the megaphone to his parted lips. " Would Jenna and Jack pair up and head this way to the camera. Mia and Toby, would you do the same," What was this all about?

* * *

**Mia's pov:**

God, if you are actually real...please kill me now. Send a little murder bolt down from the clouds and kill me.  
Once Toby and I had reached Ian and Anthony, aswell as Jenna and Jack, they'd set us the most horrific challenge yet. "To finnish this contest, we must have two victors," Anthony had shouted, with a sly grinned curled across his face. "But hark! We still have four competitors. Well this is where the coconuts come in."

Ian grabbed at the megaphone, giggling slightly. "Two days ago, Anthony and I were coming up with ideas on what the last challenge should be. We'd been watching that Adam Sandler film, 'just go with it,' at the time, and we instantly_ knew_ we must tie the film in with this challenge some how. So here we present to you...The Coconut Smoochie challenge!"

The horror. the horror.  
I turned to face Toby, feeling my face flush. He cleared his throat, as if to say something, but once he opened his mouth, no words came. For the first time ever, Toby Turner was rendered speechless. How curious.  
As Ian handed over the megaphone so he could bring forth the coconuts, Anthony spelt out the rules, even though Toby already seemed to have everything sussed out. I knew I did, I'd watched the film just _too_ many times not to. Still he proceeded to explain.  
"All you have to do, is to roll the coconut between your partner and you, from your mid-sections up onto your mouths, without using your hands. If you do, you and your partner will be instantly disqualified. Whichever pair achieves the goal first, is the winning pair. Jack and Jenna, Mia and Toby, please face each other so Ian can place the coconuts of fate." Anthony finished, looking over to me with a grin and a wink, as if he was purposely trying to humiliate me. He _shall_ pay.

As Ian walked over to Toby and I, placing the coconut between our stomachs, I stared helplessly into his eyes, seeking an answer to why he and Anthony were putting me through this torture. His eyes twinkled back at me, as if there was something he knew that I didn't. If eyes could speak, his would speak the words of a wise old owl. Before I could dither any longer, Anthony had already shouted, "Lets get coconutting!", and started up the same music from that scene in the film, an up tempo beat with the shaking of maracas in the background. I looked at Toby's face in sheer embarrassment and panic, but he looked at me with gentle, reassuring eyes and I managed to calm down.

"I'll bend down, so you roll your body upwards, ok?" I said quietly as I started to bend my back so that my stomach was extending, curving myself downward with the coconut. He nodded quietly and started pushing himself upwards on the balls of his feet, rolling the coconut a little higher upon to my stomach. Rolling myself back upwards a little, Toby bent downwards slowly, trying to push the coconut onto my chest. But oh shit, Jenna already had it around her neck, and was rolling it up Jack's chest. "Oh Charlie freackin' sheen in a handbag..." I cursed quietly under my breath.

But before Toby could ask what I was on about, I saw their coconut suddenly drop to Jack's thigh. "Quick Toby!" I hissed urgently, "Now's our chance!" By now Toby had hooked the coconut underneath his neck, and was rolling it up to mine. Are faces were very close, with his nose brushing against my neck and face, which made me blush. In the corner of my eye, I could see a dark shade of pink creeping up his cheeks.

"Sorry about this," he said breathlessly, exerting all of his will to keep the coconut from falling. I could feel a small smile creeping up onto my lips.

"That's exactly what Sandler said in the movie," I giggled, remembering.

I heard Toby chuckle quietly in my ear. "Oh yeah! he did, didn't he? Wait- wait I almost got it. I just need you to roll down a bit, so you can pick it up, yeah?" Good thinking buscus. "Yeah, ok." I pressed my face against the coconut, which actually was rather uncomfortable, but still I soldiered on, finally hooking my mouth over it.

I could hear Anthony noisily shouting into the megaphone whilst everybody chanted, "It looks like we may have a winner!" full of new hope and adrenaline, I push the coconut proudly upon to Toby's neck, and onto his face. Once the horn sounded, Toby dropped the coconut from our mouths, and embraced me in a triumphant hug whilst everybody cheered.

Releasing me from his embrace, He grabbed me by the shoulders and said brightly, "We won! oh you were so great!" He was literally bouncing up and down. I found that I was too.

"Oh, but you were too! You handled it so well! And it was so fun!" I cried cheerfully. They should name me the bouncing bunny of bunnyland, I'm jumping that much. Toby stared into my eyes intensely, and an idea seemed to pop up from his mind, because his eyes seemed to pop excitedly.

"Hey! I was gonna go home and have Chinese takeout by myself, but...why don't you have some with me?" I stared at him, bewildered.

"At your house?! I couldn't!" But he simply shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Of course you can! Yes, this is a day to remember, a champion day! so why not have a champion meal for a champion girl?"  
How could I say no?

* * *

Writers notes:  
If you have never heard of the coconut smoochie challenge, or don't fully understand it, simply type this title into youtubes search bar; 'Just Go With It, Dave Matthews Coconut.' or 'Just go with it coconut scene'  
you'll get the idea.  
Chapter 7 should be up either between this week, to two weeks from now. I will try my best. It always motivates me more When I receive comments though, so comments are always appreciated! I would also appreciate some constructive criticism, to improve my skills!  
OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, PEACE OFF. BOOOOP.


	7. Chapter 7: Turquoise Tuesday

25-26/07/2013

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

I am** SOOO **sorry everyone!, I have been in such a deep depression lately, as well as having **major writers block**, so it's been really difficult to post anything D:, but thankfully I have been able to **push myself** to make this, even if it isn't very long.** Hope you enjoy** :3.

Me: Toby, I-I don't think I can make a chapter today.  
Toby: Yes you can! You've been so depressed for weeks, but you have to remember that there are ALL of these GREAT people waiting on you!  
Me: I don't know...  
Toby: If you can't do it for you, then do it for your readers! Do it for _me_!  
Me: Okay...Yes! I will do it for them, for you too Toby :D! (I love u Toby ;u;)  
Toby: Yay! Go GUUURL!  
Me: GO TOBY! :DDD  
Toby: ROOLL THE NEXT CHHAAPPTTER STEPHHEEEN! :DDD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Toby T-T, (but I want to, hehehehe...I am so sorry, ignore me :3. BTW, getting excited to more mymusic and Chester See's new music video, featuring TOBY AIR HUMPING! )

* * *

**May 7th 2013 (2:00pm)**

** Mia's P.O.V:**

Wow...what a day. After winning smosh's YouTuber challenge challenge with Toby Turner, I had _only_ just been invited by the man himself, to eat Chinese with him.

After the cheering had sub-sided and I had bade my farewells to everyone (as well as giving Ian a body-crushing hug), Toby had walked with me to each of our cars. We'd both decided that I should drive in front and him behind me, seeing as I lived further down our street, even if it was only by a small fraction. It was just easier that way.

I was now pulling up into my drive-way, expertly shifting the gearshift and pressing onto the break smoothly with my foot. Clambering out of the car, thusly ruining any impression that I was sleek when it came to driving, I saw Toby waving at me cheerily through my glasses. _what would I do without my specs _I thought, as I waved back with a faint smile painted across my face. Climbing up the porch steps of my house, I reminisced at the memory of an old tune that had been brought to mind;

**_My eyes ar-re dim,  
I can-not see._**

**_I have no-ot brought my specs with me,  
I ha-v-e n-o-t brought, my-y spe-ec wi-ith me-e ~_**

Calling through my front door, I said to Toby down the street, "I'm just going to change and feed Naisie, don't want to dine in damp clothes covered in cinnamon and milk stains!"

He seemed to nod in approval. "Good idea!" He called back heartily, "I'll do that too!" He waved once more and closed his front door behind him. I chuckled to myself. _How was he always so happy all of the time?_ But then again, I remembered one time when he'd..._no. not the time_, I thought to myself as I shook of my trainers, or should I say...sneakers, now that I was in a different country with different words and meanings. _No, _I thought to myself, shaking my head. One of the reasons why my fans loved me so much was because of my English accent and my quirky British sayings. But, if I couldn't surprise Toby with my choice of words, maybe I could delight him in my choice of wear.

**(Later in the evening; 2:53pm)**

It was a little darker now. I could tell by the way the clouds shifted and the trees blew in the breeze that the morning was coming to a close. I stood on his porch steps and knocked on the door frame. I was starting to get fidgety and anxious, but soon relaxed as I saw his silhouette, bounding towards the door through the frosted glass. Finally he managed to jiggle the door open, laughing at himself as he let me in.  
"Oh, I am such a noodle," He sighed to himself, giggling stupidly as he ran a free hand through his hair. So cute.

I giggled too, "Oh, Toby! Ah, but you're not a noodle" I assured him. Then I observed him once more, "Well...maybe you are a noodle...a little."  
He grinned, and then exclaimed excitedly at my attire. I had gone for denim shorts and tights, but they weren't what caught his attention.

"You're wearing one of my T-shirts!" He exclaimed avidly, pointing at my torso. I grinned, pushing out my chest proudly, showing off my 'TOBUSCUS' t-shirt in maroon.

"I know! Aren't you proud of me?" He clapped his hands in admiration, as if to answer my question, but then his brow seemed to furrow.  
"What...?"

He extended a finger to the shirt, and said pointedly, "It's _Tuesday_ today, not _Monday_." It took me a few seconds to process what he was trying to tell me. But then I understood.

I nodded at him knowingly, understanding his confusion. "I know it's _Turquoise Tuesday_ today, and not_ Maroon Monday_, But all my shirts are from home, where I had to buy them from the EU shop. For the women's T-shirts they only have black, white, navy and red for colours," My shoulders sagged as I sighed unhappily.

I looked up to the feeling of Toby's hand resting on my shoulder. "Well, we're gonna have to change that, guuurl," He said, smiling brightly. God, he's beautiful. Bending down to remove my footwear, I heard Toby squeal in delight, pointing at my shoes.

"I recognise those shoes! They're a pair of your heelies!" He seemed to bounce up and down excitedly.

I started to laugh at his silliness. "Calm down, Mr Bouncy Bunny! Yes, these are my heelies!" I said, looking down at them admiringly. "Actually..." I said, inspecting them further, "I think these are my favourite pair,"

Walking down to his sitting room, not in any kind of ill state this time, I was able to observe the different parts that made up the room. I found that I recognised his widescreen TV, the squishy brown beanbag where Gryphon slept, his 'DARKNESS,REDNESS,WHITENESS' poster, the brown sofa with the cushions that smelt of cologne, with an underlying tone of boyish-musk. But the one thing that I admired the most, besides my fan-drawing that hung proudly above the leather upholstery, was his beautiful guitar. He caught me staring at it as we wandered around the room.

"D'you like it? My guitar?" He asked me curiously.

"Oh yes! It's the one Seth gave you, right?" I asked, though I already knew the answer, having watched _way _too many of his uploads and vlogs.

He shrugged his shoulders."Wanna hold it?" He said it like it wasn't a big deal. But to me? oh yes it was.

I stared at him in shock and awe, then at the guitar, then back at him. "Really?" I said. _surely he was messing with me?_ but no, he just smiled and gestured towards the guitar with his hands. I let out a squeal and in a sudden peak of excitement, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I think I took him off guard, because I felt his arms tense at my sudden burst of affection. _Quick! Quick Mia, redeem yourself! _I suddenly let go, brushing down my now crumpled shirt, smiling at him stupidly. He didn't seem put off though, as he smiled back at me.

Picking up the guitar by it's neck, he pressed the body of it against my upper half, and brought its strap around my neck. It really was a...beautiful guitar. I couldn't help but caress the gloss with my fingers, running them down the body against the grain. "It's lovely," I said softly to Toby, looking up to make eye contact. His eyes seemed to speak for him as they glittered at me in agreement and admiration.

"Ok," He said more seriously. "What do you want to eat from the Chinese?" He asked me, whipping up a menu from the table.

"Oh, I'll just have a plain chow mein and some plum duck if that's ok?" I asked nervously, to which he replied with a nod and a grin.

He shook his head and smiled. "Well, as one of your skittles, I know that you don't eat much." That made me blush.

"I brought my clip on wallet to pay for my share. How much is it on the menu?" I asked, fishing around in my Hello Kitty purse for some change. But before I could whip out a crisp $10 note, He patted his pockets and smiled.

"You silly salamander! it's on me, for our victory as a team! anyway, if a man invites someone into his home for dinner, his guest should never have to pay...yeah guuuurl?" I nodded shyly, which only triggered him to ruffle my hair and gurgle with laughter. "Awhahahaww! You're so cuuute! Awhaww...anyways, as for me, I'm gonna be having some kung pow chicken, fried rice and a butt load 'a cashew nuts and water chestnuts!"

"Oh I _love _cashew nuts and water chestnut_s_!" I exclaimed excitedly.

He winked at me and grinned (which literally melted my heart, and, maybe potentially made my ovaries combust (well, didn't need them anyway.)) "Well, we might just have to share them guuuurl, if you don't mind?" I shook my head in reply, which made him smile happily. "Shoooo, we 'gon have us a FEAST!" He cried out as he bounced into the kitchen. Something important seemed to pop up in his brain, as I heard him suddenly twist around on his heel, hopping back towards the door. Popping his head around the door, he said to me as a reassurance, "I'm just going to be in the kitchen for a few minutes ordering the food, so...what drink would you like?"

That was easy enough to answer. "May I have a glass of water?" I asked politely, which made him burst out laughing.

"You're so different off camera, not as boisterous as we all think you are! You're more...polite and girly!" He said with a smirk.

"I am sooo boisterous!" I exclaimed in a huff. "I've just always been really...wary, when I meet new people. But soon enough..." I trailed off, edging my fingers over a pillow, "I'm gonna get used to you, and I'll be so impolite, and scary, and boisterous and loud, that you'll get knocked of ya feet!" I laughed haughtily. "Just you wait and see, you've got a hell of a lot of crazy coming your way!"

Toby smirked arrogantly, hands on his hips. "When?" He asked, oh _so_ sure of himself.

I circled the cushion in my hand. "Right...NOW!" I cried, and before he knew it I was on my feet, and had thrown the cushion directly square in his face. I heard him give a shriek of mock terror and smack to the ground, gasping and gurgling, fighting the pillow from his neck. He kicked the cushion onto the couch and cheered, seemingly winning a terrible battle of murder death.

On the way out, he looked at me fondly and said softly. "This is the Mia I know. This is you. Haha, _loud_, _crazy_ you!" before closing the door behind him. I laughed breathlessly and plopped onto the sofa, exhausted. That hadn't been an act, honestly. I _was_ my camera me. Most fans when they meet me become very disappointed and assumed I am some kind of Boxxy fake, that I am _really_ just quiet and shy, that the loud me is just a character I put on. But if _anything_, my being shy is my put on character, because I'm not quiet or quaint at all. I just get really nervous around new people, scared of what they might think of the real, weird me. That's all.

_Anyhow_, I thought to myself quietly, _maybe I should give this guitar a little strum. Toby wouldn't mind...right?_

* * *

**Toby's P.O.V (3:20pm):**

_She is a funny one_, I thought to myself as I ended the order and rang off, hanging the phone upon its charger. I had doubted at one point that maybe Mia wasn't as fun and big as she made out to be, but soon I realised that the only reason why she'd been shying away from me...was because she didn't _know _me. She was like a bagel. Before you could get a real taste of it, it needed to warm up first.

Knocking the glass against the tap as it spurted water into the cup, I thought I heard a strumming noise. "Must be losing my mind," I said quietly, rubbing a hand across my face. But there it was again...I had to go and look. Turning off the tap, I walked through towards the sitting room door and - edged - the - door - open. And that was when I heard the most beautiful noise. It was her voice.

** When it's black,**  
** Take a little time to hold yourself,**  
** Take a little time to feel around,**  
** Before it's gone,**

(It was beautiful. I watched her as she strummed and sang, the notes pouring out of the mouth...)

**You won't let go,**  
** But you still keep on falling down,**  
** Remember how you saved me now,**  
** From all of my wrongs yeah,**

** If there's love just feel it,**  
** If there's life we'll see it,**  
** This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah,**  
** I, won't let you go**

** Say those words,**  
** Say those words like there's nothing else,**  
** Close your eyes and you might believe,**  
** That there is some way out yeah,**

** Open up,**  
** Open up your heart to me now, **(I could feel the emotion and pain in those words as she sang...)  
** Let it all come pouring out,**  
** Theres nothing I can't take,**

** If there's love just feel it,**  
** And if there's life we'll see it**  
** This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah**  
** I, won't let you go**

**If your sky is falling, **(She sung just like an angel...)  
** Just take my hand and hold it,**  
** You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,**  
** I, won't let you go**

**And if you feel the fading of the light,**  
** And you're too weak to carry on the fight,**  
** And all your friends that you count on have disappeared,**  
** I'll be here, not gone, forever, holding on, Oh,**

** If there's love just feel it,**  
** And if there's life we'll see it,**  
** This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah,**  
** I, won't let you go**

** If your sky is falling, **(it was breath-taking...)  
** Just take my hand and hold it,**  
** You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,**  
** I won't let you go**

**I won't let you go, I won't let**  
** I won't let you go, I won't let **  
** I won't let you go**  
** I won't let you go**

When she got to the end, her voice seemed to crack as tears started to pour down her cheeks...and as she cried, I felt my throat start to ache, as tears started to well up in my eyes. Pushing the door open, I clanked the glass down onto the table loudly, startling her. She seemed to shriek in horror. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to use your guitar - are you...are you ok Toby?" she asked worriedly, picking up on my tear-stained face.

"I...that was amazing," I said brokenly, still emotionally hung up from witnessing it. She looked at me, astonished.

"You...you thought it was good?" She seemed unsure, as if I might be pranking her.

I exclaimed in absolute shock. "Of course! It was amazing! how don't you know that!?" I sat down next to her, groping her shoulders. She shrugged them, obviously not aware of her talent. "Look..." I said, exasperated. "I have no idea what that song was about for you, or who all of that emotion was for, but that was incredible," it looked like she was taking in what I was saying.

"So...you liked it?" Was she _really_ this oblivious? or just really, _really_ modest? probably the latter. She wasn't the dumb kind.

"Yes," I said with a sigh, then a chuckle. "Yes I did." then we both turned our heads to the sound of the door bell going off. "And apparently..." I said with a grin, "So does our delivery guy."

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay guys! that's all for this chapter! once again, I am sooo sorry for not posting this sooner! I'll try to perk up some more for you guys ;u;

Wuv uu! Naisie xxx  
(comments and reviews are appreciated greatly! they help me perk up and write more, sooner! :3)  
OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, PEACE OFF. BOOOOP!


	8. Chapter 8: Hold Onto Your Hat, Buscus

16/08/ - 3/09/2013

Mia Desc: 5 ft 4, slightly tanned, no freckles and a normal healthy figure (not fat or thin), Bright blue irises, a heart-shaped mole under her left eye (your right) Curly mid-length blonde hair (side parting on her left with bangs). Bold dark eyebrows and dark lashes, cupids bow lips, average nose and a heart shaped face. Usually seen with no makeup, but does wear a heart necklace. Usually wears skater skirts, shorts, T-shirts, heelies and some skater dresses. Colours are mostly pink, nude, red and navy.

**Hi Guys!** I know it's been ages, but that's only because I've been writing this chapter, CHAPTER 8! Unfortunately, this is how long it's going to take me to write chapters now, but you'll see how much better the quality of it is now that I haven't rushed it :3 I'm glad about that too, because rushing my work somewhat ruined the beginning of my story, (and that's where you're supposed to hit the story off! D:) But I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw, if I haven't replied to you (if you've sent me a message) yet it's because I just got my internet back TODAY. I may or may not have two weeks ago used up all of our internet GB data in the first week, so...yeah. Sorry Mum, Dad and Brother :'D

Also a BIG thank you to all my followers, favouriters and commenters;

**TheCraneMaster **– (awesome commenting ;) so do you think you could win me that cuddly bear in that arcade over there?)

**MsTg1313 – (**More awesome commenting :D now hold on, are you 26? 13 + 13 yeah? Or did you just want to say it twice coz it's that nice? Couldn't blame you. Safety and peace sister, OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS. Boop :D)

**ShutUpImSam – **(Yes ok, no need to be rude. Now we all know you're name's Sam, rightio, but we don't care about that. Question is...what gender are you? Not that we would mind either way. It's just with a name like Sam, you never kno- never mind.)

**Batkoalakittycowbearthing – **(right. What to put. Gosh, I have no idea, your name's befuddled me. Thanks for reading though!)

**Enderblaze23 – **(Thankyou for your comments! And by the way, can enderman actually catch ablaze? Or were you just making a whimsical amalgamation? Who knows.)

**mageturtle – **(What is a mage-turtle exactly? Even more, what's mage mean? Hang on, let me get out my dictionary! *Finds dictionary, looks in dictionary* Oh. It's not in here. What a blow. The only thing closest to it is 'Magenta'...Is that what you mean? Magenta-turtle? Nevertheless, Fanks 4 du cmmentz! (innit))

**Crackerduck – **(Classy name! I love it! Lovely comments btw. You readers better check this girl out, she taught me how to paragraph properly in one comment :D way to go duckie (pun absolutely intended, thanks.) have a good one. *whispers* what ever that means...)

**Misshunni – **(thanks for that comment the other day! It really helped me to finish the last chapter (Chapter 7 if you've forgotten already) so thankyou to you! love the name btw. Misshunni...wait, is this a Matilda reference I smell?)

**XxlumpadoodlexX – **(ahh, the Xx's, or the xX's. I have xX's on my deviantart name. It doesn't mean that I'm a pre-adolecent girl who loves barbie sick pink and wants to make out with Justin Dweeber (haha. Dweeber. I am so obsessed with Miranda Heart. Bare with) or the Jonas brothers, who were NEVER cool and still aren't now. Though if you do like the Jonas brothers I still love you just as much as everyone else. To each her (Yes, the HER was intended. Wave your flags ladies, the feminist movement has a long way to go still) own, I say, 'Do not be a sheep. Do not follow the herd with your sheepiness. Cast away your inner sheep and be a giraffe, or a penguin, or a cheetah with the rest of us fantastic weirdos who watch doctor who and like to read Cathy Cassidy.) this just got waaaay too long. Imma stop now. Kisses, XxxX/xXXx)

**NinjaKitty66 – **(OOOH, I like your name! Y'know it reminds me of that film, 'Cats & Dogs', where there were those crayzee siamese ninja cats. A ninja cat would be pretty scary though, never mind ones with opposable thumbs! (Cravendaille reference right there. SPONSOR!) so I hope you aren't really a ninja cat. Fanks for reading!)

**Real-Imagination1 – **(did you add the '1' 'cause you have an imagination? Or was it because someone had already taken 'Real-Imagination'? Highly doubt it, but who cares! Well, maybe you do. I'm rambling. Somebody stop me. Now. I SAID STOP MEEEEHH- *implodes*)

**Samlovesvic1997 – **(Oooh, so many Sam's. Where are you all coming from? And I'm guessing you were born in 1997...aaah older people are reading my rubbish D': (don't worry, I'm from 1998, but still, SCARYEE! Yay for the year of the TIGER. Rawr :3...No?) I hope you somewhat enjoy my content, though I find it very painful to read myself. It's just so baaaaad. Moving on before I carve my eyes out.)

**MizuMai – **(Well hello my dear friend! ( I know this girl very well, we used to be school buddies together. No joke, srs face here.) so what're you doing this weekend? Wanna do something these last days of summer together before...SCHOOL. Year Ten. Terrifying D:)

**toohotforyoutubers – **(Well, hello there! Welcome to my little gathering of, shall I say, followers (though you are a small few :'D I love you all.) and, not trying to be rude here (though I really am. Sorree) but I barely think you are too hot for Mr Toby Joe Turner. Hardly, (even if you are some sort of Zac Efron look alike. Look, just because he was in HSM doesn't mean you can say he isn't hot. Being in HSM didn't change that.) but I digress. HAVE A LOVELY WEEKEND :D! And fanks for the reads.)

**I Love Sparkley Scars – **(OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOLLOWED MY STORY. YOU ARE A GOD. You guys MUST check out her Toby/OC fanfics, they're absolute MAGIC. Anyway, thanks for replying to my questions! I'm using those helpful tips to tweak this chapter AS WE SPEAK. It helped loads :D I may have some more questions, but I'll ask about them some other time, as this pre-story section is starting to draaag slightly. FANKS FOR READING *drooling slightly at higher power*)** AND FINALLY;**

**Cassidy Rodgers – **(So much sudden LOVE! This little peach has favourited me, followed me, followed my story, favourited my story, AND sent me this adorable comment about two weeks ago days ago ;

_'__Pwees update... Gryphon wont pee on you if you do... And I will love you forever... PLEEEZEZESE__'_

(I only saw it through email and I felt so sad because I couldn't reply! If you've already forgotten why revert back to the second paragraph of this pre-story chapter :3) So I am sorry for that Cassidy. Talking about the name Cassidy, please do look into Cathy Cassidy, the author I mentioned earlier. If you're between the ages of 9 and 13 (or in my case 14 ¾) you will love her work :D FYI, I might just have mentioned you in this chapter, he he he ;) THANKS FOR THE LOVE. Just, so...much...love. *dies from exhaustion of talking*)

Me: Okay everyone, now that that's finally done, I say we get this chapter rolling! TOBY!  
*whistles*

Toby: WOOF!

Me: Eh heh heh heh...Toby?

Toby: Oh, yeah, sorry. What were we talking about?

Me: Nothing. You just started barking.

Toby: I know, you called me.

Me: I – but, you – I. Don't – under- umm, - what? Okay. Whatever. Just do your thing. (secretly dashes off to imagine petting Toby's scruffy puppy hair and rubbing his belly.)  
Toby: ROOLL THE NEXT CHAPTER STEPHEN! – wait, what was that about rubbing my be-

?: BRZZZZT. (gets cut off by static.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Toby T-T, (but I want to, hehehehe...no, just ignore. Btw, getting excited about more Mymusic! I saw the first episode about three/four weeks ago!)

* * *

**July 20th**** 2013 (****8:30am****)**

**Mia's P.O.V:**

"Look, Cassidy." I breathed, knuckling a thumb against my brow, growing more nervous with anxiety at the sound of each syllable. "I'd usually be pleased about this kinda thing, but right now...well, I'm just not interested."

"Mimi, aren't you listening? A _guy_ asked me for _your _number!" No way was she letting this go.

"I don't _care _Cass, don't you see that? And when did I start giving _you _permission to hand out my personal information to guys like you're passing out flyers?"

I knew I'd stumped her there, for there was a pause of silence. "Oh...Crap. Sorry Mia."

I decided to just give in. I knew her apology was genuine, she was my best friend. How could I not know? "Just, don't do it again without asking me first, okay Cass?

"Sure thing."

Hearing those words reminded me how_ nice_ it was to hear the familiar accent of my home country. England may've been rainy, and sometimes may've smelt too strongly of fish, but_ something_ about the nicer southern accents was comforting, which was odd really, since I came from the north. My mother was a southerner though, from the soft spoken parts of London, so I ended up reciprocating words the way_ she_ said them, rather than copying my strong tongued northern father.  
"Thanks" I puffed, a smile slowly creeping it's way across my features. "Bye Cass."

"Bye Mia!"

Just as I was about to press 'cancel', something occurred to me that I hadn't thought to ask before.

"CasCay?"

"Wassap MiiMay?"

"What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"His name. The boy you gave my number to?" I pressed. "Who was it?"

"Ahhh. I thought you weren't interested?" devious little imp.

"I'm _not _interes- oh my God, I hate you so much! You bitch!" I laughed, frustrated with her for playing it out. _Whatever, I'd get over it.  
_Yawning, I decided I should have a little relaxing time and maybe a cuppa. " Okay, Caycay."

"Bye bye, Mimi!" and with that I hung up.

Sleep had eluded me last night, as always, so I was completely unconcerned as another deep yawn escaped my body as I sat down. Twisting a cushion into my fingers, I once again began to obsess over the last few months and the time that had passed in-between them.

It'd been two months. Two _whole _months since I'd heard from Toby Turner. In that time I'd been to comic – con, Toby's indiegogo campaign had launched and ceased (I'd been correct about it hitting off in the first week. He;d managed to reach his goal of $240 k in the first _6 days._) and comedy week had come and gone.

I'd actually been backstage, watching him perform 'Dramatic song' whilst waiting for my turn. He'd been exiting the stage as I entered, and as we'd passed each other he'd stumbled and knocked into me. In that moment, our eyes had met and looking into those hazel orbs, I swore, I swore to God I thought he was about to speak. But it'd been too late. I was already up the stage steps.

I'd caught glimpses of him messing around in Target or Wall-greens, slurping a coffee in Starbucks, or just vlogging openly down the block. I waved once. And he saw me, he saw me waving at him. But not a feature on his face turned or tweaked. He simply walked away. From then on if I bumped into him I'd pretend I didn't recognise him. Because he'd hurt me...he'd hurt me badly, deeply, making it a lot harder to look at that great long scar on my arm, reminding me everyday of how it'd got there.

Sometimes, as a fan, I felt that maybe I was unworthy of said title. Because surely it was some sort of crime for a fan to no longer trust their hero? It went against years of dedication and worship.

But he was only a boy. Only human, not some kind of God that couldn't do anything wrong. It wasn't awful of me to feel angry towards him, simply because it might go against some sort of made up; 'Toby Turner Fan girl club Rule book'.

That night on May 7th had ended perfectly, so it puzzled me as to what I might have done wrong. Eating our Chinese food, we'd watched a film, watched it's special features, and then had a discussion about it afterwards. Toby'd even given me some TOBUSCUS hoodies like he'd promised, the kind you can only get in here in the US. It'd ended in the best way possible.

But after that, Toby never spoke to me again, and I'd no idea why.

Pushing myself off the sofa, I decided to turn on my laptop, snapping briefly back into reality. "You have to focus on your _work!" _I said, forcing myself to finish editing my latest gaming video, 'Animal Crossing; New leaf part 1: OMFG I'M MAYOR OF LISKAVILLE!'

I'd actually been quite busy this past week, which was good, 'cause it kept my mind off things. I'd written a new song, I'd done a charity 'dress up as a aubergine' fun run, (or to Americans; 'dress up as an eggplant' fun run) I'd been sponsored for that new kraze cereal competition, _and_ I was going over to Benni and Rafi's studio to star as a new character in Mymusic. I was going over there at 1:30pm today, and couldn't wait to meet the cast, especially Grace and Jack.

Sighing for the hundredth time, I lunged my body onto the floor, deciding to just _not_ give a damn about anything any more._I could just lie on the floor all day_, I thought, digging my fingers into the carpet fibres, lying my face on my mobile.

It was a shock when I felt an electric buzz vibrate through my cheek, consequently causing me to jump up, knocking my head against the coffee table.  
"Ooouuww...?" I had a text, seemingly from an unrecognised number. It read;

_Hey. R u home?_

Kinda creepy, but I was intrigued to find out who was texting.

_Who is it plz?_

_Is toby_

Toby? I didn't know any Toby's...

_Toby? O – o_

_TOBUSCUS_

Wow. Well, speak of the devil. That reminds me, he plays Satan from time to time in Mymusic. Damn.

_Toby, how did u get my no. ?_

_Frm ur friend. Kate wz it?_

_Umm?_

_err, __Carly__?_

_Nope._

_Lassy :/ ?_

Oh boy. I knew who he meant.

_Cassidy? _

_YEAH CASSIDY! THT WZ HER NAME!_

Feeling the urge to fling the phone across the room, I instead pressed the curve of it to my forehead and breathed _hard. _  
_A guy asked me for your number! ~ _this rings around my brain, and doesn't really help me to keep myself calm. _So, that was the damn guy then, eh Cassy?_ But I knew it wasn't her fault. For all she knew Toby and I were still on good terms.

_Anyway, r u in? We need 2 talk._

_Thrs nothin 2 talk abt._

_Please, I want 2 xpla__in__._

It took a lot of effort for me to tap out; _Fine. Cum ovr & xpla__in__ then._

_THX! Ill be ovr in abt 2 mins._

It didn't take him barely two _seconds_ to come crawling over here and come knocking at my door. _Oh, the joys of living so close to Mr Toby Joe Wormer._

He was already inside before I could shut the door, obviously anxious to 'explain' himself, though he needn't. I looked on at him in distaste, restraining myself from the urge to grab him and throw him back outside.  
"Shoes." I ordered.

He looked down at me, a little nervous. "What?"

"Remove your shoes!" I barked, it coming out a little meaner than I wanted it to. I coughed and shook my head apologetically. "Sorry. Please would you remove your shoes," I said, with all the self-control I could muster. _Don't let your frustration take control _I reminded myself as I guided Toby to the sofa. I was your typical Scorpio, always so passionate about my feelings. Sometimes _too _ passionate.

"Would you like some tea? Or maybe coffee? I know you like that."

He shook his head, a little guiltily. "No thanks, I don't really feel I deserve any anyway. I don't really deserve even being in your_ house,_ not after the way I've treated you."

Ignoring his objection I headed into the kitchen, filling up the kettle as much as I needed.  
"Toby, it's customary for a host to offer their guest a hot beverage of sorts, no matter what my feelings are towards you. I won't pull a Sheldon Cooper on you and force you to have a drink if you _honestly_ don't want one, but I have a feeling your not being honest with me about what _you_ want right now, are you? So, would you like some tea or coffee?"

He was quiet for a split second, weighing out the options I suppose. "Oh. I'll have a tea then please. Oh, but no milk, 'cause I-"

"'Can't eat dairy." I finished. "Don't worry, I have almond milk; I have a friend who's lactose intolerant so I keep it in. And yes, I do know that lactose intolerance and dairy allergy are different things."

After the few moments it took to make the drinks (and I can tell you now, they weren't very comfortable,) I finally came in with the tea and sat down, handing him his cup and then taking my own.  
Taking a few sips, I looked over the rim of the mug as Toby spoke abruptly.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" Obviously trying to make polite conversation. _Okay, I'll play along. _

I put down my mug and faced him. "No, but when I have company over I like to have it available for them as an option," I circled a finger around the mug-handle. "Don't want to have to subject them to tea if they don't fancy it.'

"Huh, well...I guess not."

A few moments passed in a painful, awkward silence that rocked me a little, making me uncomfortable to stay quiet for much longer. I broke the silence by clanking my cup hard onto the table, _so _hard I was surprised the ceramics hadn't cracked.

"What did you come here to talk about, Toby?" I said, startling him slightly.

His mouth made the similar movements of a baby bird when hungry, moving up and down like a goldfish. "I, um, I uh- oh, I'd planned this all out, i-in my head." he rubbed his face furiously. "Ah, jeez. This is hard to say." Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly looked into my eyes and shuddered. "I, uh, I wanted to apologise. I wanted to _apologise_, for not contacting you since..."

"May. Since May 7th." I said, deciding I wasn't going to let him finish. Didn't look like he could muster up the courage himself anyway. It was _my_ time to speak.  
"It took you, _two months_, Toby. _Two months_." I laughed dryly, feeling the anger simmering in my veins. "It took you _two months_ to drag yourself over here and look at me in the face again. You _coward._ What were you afraid of! What!?"

He shrunk a little into his chair, putting his own mug down. "I was afraid that our relationship wouldn't last. It was too good, too fast! We got along so well in such a short time, I came to the conclusion that we'd hit a bump and it would end badly, that the only reason we connected so well was because we'd been so star-struck meeting each other! And that was partly true too, some of it was fake. If we hadn't known each other from YouTube we wouldn't have been so into each other in the short time we met!  
I think it worked_ too _well for it to have lasted like it did for longer than another day, or at least that's what I used to think, but I was wrong! There _was _still a spark! Regardless of the fact we both adored each others YouTube content, we did have _something!_ It's not impossible for people to just click like that so quickly, It happens, so we can be friends!"

Both of us standing now, I strode right up to him, our faces_ inches_ apart as I felt the likening of a fire burning inside of me. "No, we can't! Don't you see? We _could've_ got along greatly, we _could've_ become the best of friends, but the bump in the road wouldn't of happened if you hadn't started ignoring me!" I waved a fist at him, feeling a faint sickness overcome me at the oh, so familiar and oh, _so_ agonising spell of his cologne waft into my nose.  
"I've been sitting around miserable in my spare time, waiting for you call on me again, or something! I haven't known if I've done something wrong to upset you, or what it could possibly have been! Were we friends? Or just acquaintances, or nothing at all? I'd had no idea, and it was no wonder, the way you've been childishly ignoring me all of the time!"

Stepping right up to him, I twisted my fingers into his shirt and jerked on it, forcing him to look me right in the eyes. "God, DAMN you Toby! Can't you see how painful this is and has been for me!? Having to shout and feel all of this retched hate towards a man that I've respected since I was fourteen! And knowing, knowing that everyday when I saw you walking back to your house you would turn your head away so you didn't have to look at my front yard, and you may think it's fine now because I know you were just scared right? WRONG! BECAUSE WHEN I SAW YOU TURN YOUR HEAD, IN MY EYES, YOU WEREN'T LOOKING NOT BECAUSE YOU WERE FRIGHTENED, BUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE! IT LOOKED LIKE YOU DIDN'T CARE, TOBY! DAMN YOU TOBY! DAMN YOU, GOD DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD, DAMN YOU!"

I slumped in my seat, suddenly so overcome with emotion that I could barely stand, tears pouring down my cheeks like the rapids. Toby sat down and hugged me whilst I cried, me hating him for doing so. "God, _damn you_ Toby, God _damn_ you..." I whimpered, my face buried into is shoulder, my hands cupped against my eyes.

I was still shaking with rage and even, fear, as he gently removed my hands from my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Mia." he stuttered, swallowing. "I am so, so _sorry _that I've caused you such emotional turmoil. You're right, I am a coward, I didn't have the guts to just tell you how I felt until now and that was awful of me. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I don't think I'll ever be sorrier in my life, but listen to me when I tell you this; I _did _care. I think I maybe cared a little_ too _much and let it get to my head. Never ever think that if I do something to upset you it's because I don't care, because that's wrong. I will _alway_s care about you, Mia. That won't ever change. So, anyway...I'm sorry. I'm deeply, deeply sorry."

His words seemed sincere, but I wasn't quite ready to accept his apology just yet.  
"You do realise that, while I still do admire you as a fan, you _have _lost a lot of my trust. You won't gain it back that quickly. It might take days, weeks, maybe even a month or so."

"I know! I know that." he said. "That's why I'm asking you now if you would be so _kind,_ to allow me the chance to make it up to you?"

I sniffed, wiping away a tear with clumsy fingers. "And how would you go about that, exactly?"

He laughed. "I want to take you out, If you're not busy?" To which I replied with a shake of the head. "But you'll want to wear something more...comfortable." He gestured towards my attire, making his point. A tight-fitted skater dress and heels aren't the most comfy items in the world, I'll admit.

"Okay, I'll wear a hoodie and some shorts then."

He beamed at me, proud that he'd accomplished his mission. "You might want to wear some heelies as well."

"Why?" he was up to something, I could smell it a mile away.

Tapping his nose in a childish fashion, he said in a sing song voice, "You'll see."

* * *

**(9:02am)**

**Mia's P.O.V:**

"Toby Turner," I said, mock-scolding him as I stepped out of my house, keys in hand.  
"Where on _earth _are you taking me?"

He grinned his sly fox-like smile, causing me to doubt his 'genius idea' slightly.  
"It _is _on earth, right?"

"Well we're walking there, so I should think so!" he said. "_Love _the outfit by the way," he grinned, leaning in closer as if sharing a secret. "_Especially _the shirt."

I was actually wearing one of the TOBUSCUS hoodie's Toby had given me, pink, paired with my heelies, denim shorts and one of his merch T-shirts, the one that read;

_The back of this shirt is hilarious! _At the front, and,

_The front of this shirt is horribly misinformed. _At the back.

Quite amusing, I must say.

"The back of this shirt is H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S." He drawled, spelling each letter of 'hilarious' r-e-a-l-l-y s-l-o-w-l-y.

"Ooh! Lets look then!" he squealed as he whipped up the back of my hoodie to find out, even though it was one of his merch shirts, so he already knew. Poor little boy just wanted to play.

He promptly let out a disappointed sigh and droned, " T-h-e f-r-o-n-t o-f t-h-i-s s-h-i-r-t i-s h-o-r-r-i-b-l-y m-i-s-i-n-f-o-r-m-e-d, God, dang it!"

"Aww, I'm sorry my shirt disappointed you, Tobilina Ballerina." I teased, chucking him under his chin.

He rewarded me with a playful pout and a scowl. "I'm not a ballerina."

"Yeah, just like when you insisted that you weren't a 'little princess' to Olga!"

He groaned at the memory. "Don't you ever call me a 'little princess'! It's even worse!"

"So you'll be a little ballerina then?"

"Fine, but I'm not a princess."

It wasn't too long before we both burst out laughing, the both of us leaning on each other for support in fear of falling over in consequence of our hysteria.

"Oh, why can't I stay mad at you?" I moaned, looking into his eyes. "It's quite frustrating."

A giggle bubbled over his lips as he tried to compose himself, readying himself for the ghetto accent. "You betta belieeeeve it guuurl!"

"Where are we going anyway? We've been walking for about ten minutes and you still haven't told me yet."

"Well actually..." And the foxy smile was back. "I need you to cover your eyes for the rest of the journey."

This element took me by surprise. "Ummm...okay, sure, but how will I be able to see where I'm going?"

"I'll guide you, nugget!" he said, taking hold of my upper arm.

I wasn't liking where this was going, I could feel it. Some sort of trickery was taking place, and I didn't think I wanted to find out. Like the time my older sister told me to, 'Close your eyes, you'll get a surprise!" and then, BAM! Hit me square in the nose. From then on I'd always been careful to trust people when they said they had a 'surprise' for me. But this was Toby. He wasn't going to _hit _me, at least not on _purpose. _

"Okay then." I covered my eyes with my palms, all of a sudden _really _unsure of where I was.  
"But don't walk me into a lamppost!"

I could feel his arm jiggling in the movement of his chuckling. "Shooo, I wouldn't do that! Now, you can't peek! Or I might just have to smite you with my sword of!...uhh, of..."

"Smite?"

"Yes! Thank's gurl!"

Usually I'd feel extremely vulnerable stumbling around like this, but I felt weirdly safe in Toby's hands, safely steering me to and fro and all around, all the more making sure I was out of harms way. Even so, I still hated every second of it. I'd always hated the dark, and every night I would turn on my plug-in elephant night light, which I still hold very dear to me now. But it only helped a little. I was still afraid of the dark, even now. Something about the nights blackness just made me feel oddly alone; I don't like feeling alone.

"Can I open my eyes yet? I don't think I can cover my face much longer, my arm's starting to ache."

"Well it's just gonna have to ache for a little longer."

At that moment, I came across a crack in the floor and tripped into it, feeling my body fighting with gravity so as to stay upright and regain my balance. But Toby was quicker and tightened his grip on me before I might have fallen.  
"Don't worry, I got'chu guurl,"

This journey seemed to be never ending. It was like walking blindly through a forest, not knowing what was in front of you or behind, unsure of certain textures of surfaces and what they could possibly be. The uncertainty of it all made me feel a little sick to the stomach.

"Toby," I breathed.

"No worries gurl, we're almost there." though this failed to soothe me.

"Hakuna Matata..."

I could sense his body shifting to face mine. "What?"

"Hakuna Matata. You know, from the Lion King?" I pressed. "It means no worries."

"For the rest of your daaayys ~!" he sang. "Yeah, I watched the film, who hasn't? It was great, but Mufasa wasn't really a lion _king, _y'know? 'cause he didn't have a crown did he? Or a sceptre! I had a sceptre in my 'How to be a VIP' video. And a crown, _and _a cape lined with _real _ermine fur. Nobody knows what ermines are though, anyway."

"You're just quoting your 'ermine' line in your VIP video. And I know what an ermine is, its just a stoat with its winter coat. So I just owned you right here, in the middle of I have no idea where, half blind. Bam."

He let out a shriek. "No way you know what an ermine is! I bet you just googled it!"

I raised what was _visible_ of my eyebrows in his direction. "Toby, we're outside, without internet access, and I can't see. When could I've _possibly _googled that? No, I went to a historical museum in Devon when I was thirteen, and behind all of this glass were some dead stuffed animals mounted up on stands. One of them was white and sort of weasely, and was labeled 'ermine', so...yeah. I went to a lot of museums and stately homes as a kid."

"Cool!"

"Not if you like walking a bunch of rooms for three hours until your legs feel like they're going to snap off."

"Regardless gurl, I think you'll be glad to know that we're just about here now, so please remove your hand and take a look!"

"Thank _God,_" I said, moving my hand away from my face. "I felt like I was drown-" But I cut myself off, because I saw a questionable sight. In front of me...was the _public park. _Bright and warm with lots of greenery, lots of little families dotted about with picnic baskets and footballs around. (American footballs mind, not the European kind.) And here we were; twenty five meters away, back on the pavement.

I looked over to Toby, searching his eyes for some kind of explanation as to why he'd stopped us _here._ "It's the park."

"And a lovely one too, on a very lovely sunny day!"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know, but why didn't we stop once we were _inside _the park? Wouldn't it have been a better surprise for me if I'd first seen it up close in all of its glory?"

But my point became null and void as he explained himself. "Well Miss smart mouth, I'll let you know I've stopped here for a reason of epicosity!" walking behind me, he carried on. "You see, this is where our heelies play their part in my scheme. We're both going to _heely _our way down the sidewalk _to _the park, and I'm going to vlog the entire thing!"  
"And d'you know the _best part?_" he whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burn at the feeling of his body next to mine.

"No, what?"

He circled an arm around my waist, holding his iPhone high above our heads with the other.  
"We're going to heely down there like _this! _Like you're the front of the train and I'm the cart of goods you're pulling along." I could feel him jumping up and down in excitement. "Okay gurl, when I say '1, 2, 3...boop', I'm gonna press record and you're gonna start wheelying down the path! Ready! 1,2,3..." he lingered, drawing out the tension. I prepared myself, tensing my muscles, pressing down the heels of my feet, ready in a running stance.

"BOOOOP!" kicking on the wheels, we were off, whizzing down the path with exhilarating speed.  
"Audience?" I felt Toby's body rumble behind me as we sped forward, gathering momentum at each step.  
"What're you doing, watching Mia and I heely together? THAT'S PRECARIOUS AUDIENCE!"

"WHEEEEW!" I screamed, letting go of any scrap of dignity I may've had left.

"WHEEEEW!" Toby roared back.

Taking in a deep breath, the both of us 'WHEEEW''d together, letting our inhibitions go as we squealed with mirth.  
As we neared the park, something clicked in my brain, and as I stared back at Toby he watched me, my face baring an expression of shear _horror._

"TOBY! THERE MAY BE A HICCUP IN YOUR PLAN!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT?!"

"WHEN WE REACH THE GRASS, HOW DO WE STOP?"

I looked on at him as the realisation hit him. "WE CAN'T STOP...WE CAN'T STOP!"  
and with that, I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable.

I fell with a thud, careering into the ground and feeling the air in my lungs explode from my body, leaving me delirious and partially knocked out.  
I cracked an eye open in all of the confusion, searing light tearing through my retina's. The first solid colour my eyes could focus on was a bright electric blue; a shade that was quite familiar actually, as if it was imprinted on my brain. It took the form of what looked like a hoodie. A hoodie...what? And on it, there was a phrase, the letters made to look like crumbling stone...To- Tobu...TOBUSCUS!

Muddled, I tilted my head back and opened my eyes wholly, only to find a very familiar face ogling back. Toby's face. Oh wowza. A hot rush fills my body, making my cheeks burn and my skin tingle. Propping myself up onto my elbows, (which was major embarrass-agolas, 'cause it only brought our faces closer together) I could see that I was, indeed, lying down on the opening floor of the park with Toby above me on all fours. It was the kind of position you'd see in some teen rom-com when the guy falls over the girl, etc. etc., you get the picture.

"Mia? You ok gurl?" was the first thing that left Toby's lips, the ghost of his breath leaving a heat on my neck; an indirect kiss, perhaps.

I flicked the ringlets of my ponytail and my bangs from my face and smiled, blushing at the notion that he was close enough to not just touch, but embrace and even...no, I had to remember to behave. I barely knew the man.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You ok? No broken bones?"

He smiled his heart-breaker smile. "Nope, no broken bones!"

"Yay!" I cheered, lightly fist pumping the air. "So you can still be my little ballerina, Tobilina!"

"_Your _little ballerina?"

Oh, damn. Had I really said that? "I mean 'a'._ A_ little ballerina...Tobilina."

Realising that he was still on top of me, he quickly stood up and brushed himself off, handing out his hand to help me up.

"Well," he said with a shrug, circling an arm around my waist. "Hakuna Matata."

"Yeah, Hakuna Matata."

He looked at me and grinned. "So guurl...cats or dogs?"

* * *

**Toby's P.O.V (12:52am at the park swings)**

We spent a lot of time getting to know each other. We asked each other all _sorts _of questions, from 'What's your opinion on a possible WW3?" to "What's your favourite kind of soda?" I'd learnt so _much _about her in only a couple of hours. I'd discovered that she was musical, artistic, she adored the sciences and science fiction, _and _that her dog was apparently her _whole world. _Teaching her dog new tricks was one of her favourite pass times.

"It's difficult, I know man, I can barely get Gryphon to sit!" I empathised, the both of us now soaring back and forth on the park swings.

"Oh no, not at all. Naisie's a darling little thing, really easy to teach." she said, swooping past me. "Though when it comes to you and Gryphon, maybe _he _isn't the one who's at fault..."

"How _dare _you! I'm an excelent teacher!" I growled playfully, folding my arms. "Gryphon's the stubborn one."

"Are you sure, Tobilina? Remember, there are no bad dogs." sliding her glasses back up her nose, I got distracted and unintentionally changed topic.

"Have you ever, I dunno, _thought _about getting contacts?"

"Huh? Oh well, no, not really. I mean, I can get by without my glasses, mostly." she mused, taking them off to observe them. "They were only really important when I was still in school, 'cause I couldn't read the white board."

I thought hard. "So you're...?"

"Short sighted."

"Yeah right. I knew that, obviously. Just checking that _you_ knew."

She laughed, sliding her fingers across the frame of her glasses. "I guess I'm just sort of attached to them! I mean, they're really geeky and odd, like me, and I suppose I still want to be able to read a road sign when it's necessary! But I could keep them off for now, if it pleases his royal buscusness?"

"It shoo would! I want to see your eyes properly when I talk to you. They're so..." Ohnonono! Shut up Buscus, shut UP!

She looked a little confused. "So...what?"

"I dunno, they're just...nice. You have nice eyes. Very blue, and all that." nice save, Buscus.

She actually seemed a little shocked. "Ahh, well, t-thanks. Yeah." blushing slightly, she looked at me and smiled. "Well, they say that a Scorpio's eyes can hypnotise people, that they can silence a whole room full of people. Captivate them." But she suddenly laughed, perhaps to cover embarrassment. "That's just a story though I guess. Most people believe there's no truth to astrology, and it's a little _unusual_ for someone like me to believe, since I'm all about science and facts. But I just find it so fascinating, and you can't deny the fact that most people turn out to act _just_ like their star sign personalities."

"Well, I'm not really sure what _my _star sign is."

Swinging even higher that before, Mia whipped out her phone and started tapping out letters. "When were you born?

"March 3rd."

She tapped it out onto her phone and slipped it into her back pocket, grinning. "I'll look you up. If it's any consolation, I was born on November 20th, on the Scorpio – Sagittarius cusp. That means I share some Sagittarius traits too."

"Does that mean you can be a Centaur _as well_ as a Scorpion?"

"Not quite." Her phone started to ring, blasting out 'Gimme that'. I smirked at her choice of ringtone, that alone being enough to make her cheeks glow red. In an attempt to ignore me, she turned her head and focused on her caller.  
"Hello? Oh, hi guys. Yep, I know the time. Yes, I know its five to one, I already told you that." she perched the mobile on her shoulder, slowing the rate of her swinging.  
"No, I wasn't going to forget. Yes, I brought my glasses."

"Who is it?" I mouthed beside her, though it was for naught as she just ignored me and carried on talking.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 45 minutes. I know it's 12:55am! What did I just- Waahphf!" in which she presently fell off her swing seat. _I _was trying my hardest not to burst into flames, Which reminds me, I have to head over to the Mymusic studio in half an hour or so to get into my devilBuscus makeup. Patience Buscus, patience.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now. Hanging up. Bye -"

"BOOP!" I sang just before she called off, Classic Buscus.

She squealed, pushing me off my swing seat. "Toby Turner! I was on the phone Mister!"

"But it was _funny!_" I said, squirming as she tackled me to the floor.

"No it wasn't!" I twisted my face away from her, accidentally allowing her to pinch my cheek.

"It so totally was and you know it!"

"Fine, yes it was. It was hilarious, pure brilliance and I am _so_ glad, because it means that you know how to have fun and haven't conformed to everyone else," she beamed. "Lets all shout,'Hurrah for Tobilina the Ballerina! For he isn't one of those mindless sheep in the herd of 'peer pressure' and 'cool'!"

"Hurrah!" we cheered, flailing our arms with gay abandon to prove we were free, free from the evil that is known as being 'cool and normal'.

"Say 'I am not a sheep!' say it! Say it and become one with the cult of Weirdos! SAY IT NOW!"

"I am not a sheeeeep!" I bleated (pun intended), ironically saying said words in a very sheep – like way.

"Lets hope to _God _that you were impersonating a goat just then." Mia said, helping me up.

Looking up at me with fond eyes, Mia sighed. "Ahhh...haha, well, I've got somewhere I need to be, so d'you mind if I head back home?"

Wrapping an arm around her, I grin and shrug, taking the moment to breathe in her aroma. She just smelt so good, like freesias and vanilla.**_  
_**"Don't worry gurl!" I purred into her ear, gripping her more tightly. "I've actually got to get going too, so why don't I walk you back?" I gave her a mischievous grin. "Or we could just-"

She pressed a finger to my lips, instantly stopping me. "No. Noway. We aren't heelying back down there. Not after last time."

I whined, stamping my feet. "But why not?" her finger was still pressed to my lips, so I took it into my mouth and gently bit onto it.

"Ahh Toby! Not hygienic, And yucky." she tapped my nose crossly, wiping her finger on her shorts. "Last time there was grass to break our fall. What if we tumble again? There won't be grass, but there will be concrete. Someone, or might I say two someones, might get seriously hurt."

"Guess you're right!"

"I mean, only two months ago I had to have my arm stitched back together Toby, give me a break!"

* * *

We were in her driveway, me holding her car door open whilst she climbed in.  
Watching her buckle herself in, I bent down and hugged her briefly. "Thank you for letting me take you out today, Mia." _and everything else._

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank _you _Toby, I had a great time, the best in ages."

"Welcome!" I said, doffing my imaginary cap. "Are you still part of the 'Audience' then?"

She winked and started her engine. "That's up to your judgement, Tobilina." and she was gone.

Climbing into my own car, I twisted my keys in the ignition, pushing ever so lightly onto the reverse as the car crawled onto the road. Easing my foot onto the accelerator, I began to pick up speed down the highway as I mulled over my thoughts.

Today had turned out _great_. Entering her house today had been a little scary, and from her reaction to my presence I could tell that I hadn't been welcome.

But why should I have been? I was surprised she'd given in to my persistence. I'd treat her horribly, completely ignoring her existence. In _no _way had she done anything wrong; not at all. I guess it was lame to say that I'd been just too scared to face her again. I know, it sounds weird. But I guessed that it was just so impossible how quickly we'd bonded, and only after a short couple of days, that the only way it'd worked was because we'd both been in such awe of each others internet celebrity value.

And I'd been right for a small part of it. I'd been so star struck meeting her, meeting 'LiskaMia, internet superstar,' for the first time, that I would have still loved her even if she'd committed mass genocide.

I think it was the same for her too. We'd both wanted to please each other so badly, trying too hard to make the other happy. It'd dampened our judgement of one another.

But something had clicked. I'd seen it. _Felt _it. She had, too, I could tell. And today had proved it. Even after losing her trust, the time we'd spent together today had been great, because we had _chemistry._

On the subject of Mia, looking down at the road in-front of me was a pale blue porche. No. Couldn't be. But as I was turning round the bend, I caught sight of it. The little Japanese bunny toy that hung from her front-view mirror. Why would she...

Finally I pulled into the parking lot of the Fine Bros studio, double locking my BMW as I walked out of it. Heading over to the revolving doors of the building, I felt suddenly much more cheerful. "I'm about to be dressed up as Satan, and I get to see all my pals again, like Grace and Adam. Cool!" I bounced in anticipation, not able to wait much longer. In my excitement I realised that I'd just bashed into a young girl.

"Oops! Sorriee young Laydaay!" I sing, helping her onto her feet. I'll have to hope she's over eighteen, because from what I can see (and that's not much, since she's facing the other way) she's very pretty, and I don't want to be labelled as a paedophile. Assuming that cops can read minds. Which they probably can, because they're cops. Shut up, Buscus.

"Sorry about that mada-" and then she turned around. She turned around in her sneakers and her TOBUSCUS hoodie, with her curly blonde hair and her cute, pink hipster glasses, a heart shaped mole displayed under her left eye.

"Holy Buscus, it's Mia!" I almost threw up all over myself. Calm down Buscus, chill. Nope, can't do it. "What the, HEEELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She looked at me, quizzical. "What are _you _doing here? Did you tail me down the parking lot?"

"Shooo," I said, spinning on my heel for show. "Das not my style, guurl." I looked her in the eyes. "So why are _you _here, then?"

"For Mymusic."

I reeled back in shock. "Mymusic?"

"Yeah. Why else would I be here?"

"You're here for _Mymusic_?"

"That's what I said."

"But you're not really, are you?"

"Really what?"

"Here for Mymusic?"

"Yes I am! Why are _you _here?"

"For Mymusic!"

"Wait...what?"

"I'm here for Mymusic, guurl."

"No you're not."

"Am so, am so."

"Why then?"

"Why what?"

"What are you here for? What are you supposed to be doing here?"

"Well, I'm the devil."

"I know, I watch the show."

"So remind me again, you're here because of...?"

"I told you, Toby, I'm here for Mymusic too."

"But you're really here for...?"

"My. Music. Toby."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"You sure?"

"I'm part of the cast, so I'm pretty sure."

"Ah ha! You're not part of the cast, because _I _am a _guest star_. So I would know."

"But I _am _part of the cast."

"Aww, you poor little nugget! Saying you're part of the cast doesn't make it come true!"

"I'm not 'saying it' I'm 'stating it'. It's a fact. I work here now. This is my first day."

"Okay, to prove you're telling the truth...what's Indie's favourite drink?"

"That doesn't prove _anything_. And anyway, It's Kampuchea."

"So you _really _work here now?"

"Well, I'm part of the cast."

A long pause...

"Well, welcome aboard guurl!"

"What ever you say, Tobilina Ballerina."

Looking through the revolving doors, I looked down towards Mia as I felt her take hold of my arm.

"So gurl, shall we go in?"

"Yeah. But hold onto your hat, Buscus Man. Hold onto it tight."

"But I'm not wearing one?"

"I'm being metaphorical."

"What did you mean by it, then?"

"I meant that you should shield yourself, because once we step into that room it's going to be _chaotic _and you're going to need all of the protection you can get."

* * *

This chapter endeth :3

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of it down in the comments! It really helps motivate me :D I also love constructive criticism so criticise away!

OUTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS. BOOOP!


End file.
